


Rejection - Zurückweisung

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [26]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 70. Wanton - Lüstern, 60. Rejection - Zurückweisung, 108. Moonlight - MondlichtPeter will seine langjährige Freundin Kelly morgen heiraten. Zu dumm nur, das er nach einem durch gezechten Junggasellenabschied seinen Verlobungsring verloren hat und so nicht bei Kelly auftauchen darf. Zum Glück hilft ihm sein bester Freund Bob bei der Suche. Dabei kommen sie sich näher und Peter hinterfragt seine Endscheidung. Wen wird er letztendlich heiraten? (Das ist der Prompt, den ich von Polly-Flint erhalten habe und der zum zweiten Kapitel geführt hat.)Jetzt mit einer Vorgeschichte und Fortsetzungen zu dem Kapitel, das aus dem Prompt enstanden ist.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Wanton - Lüstern

**Author's Note:**

> Die erste Geschichte, die ich nach einer langen Pause wieder bei den drei Fragezeichen veröffentlich habe auf ff.de. Ich werde nach und nach all meine Geschichten von dort auch hier auf diese Seite holen.
> 
> Das ist Teil der 120er-Challenge, die es auf ff.de gibt und gehört zum Stichwort "60. Rejection - Zurückweisung". Polly-Flint hat mir vor vielen Jahren ein paar Prompts geschickt und das hier ist der zweite davon, den ich bearbeiten konnte.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> lg  
> Bythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter und Bob überschreiten für ein Wochenende die Grenzen der Freundschaft und geben sich der sexuellen Spannung hin, die seit Jahren zwischen ihnen existiert und die sie sie bis zu diesem Moment ignoriert haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Grunde eine kleine Fingerübung, um Sex zu schreiben. Kann ja nicht sein, dass ich mich in einer fremden Sprache wohler damit fühle, eine Sexszene zu schreiben, als in meiner Muttersprache!
> 
> Wie gut, dass ich mir "Rejection" so eine gute Vorlage dafür geliefert hatte. Das Wochenende ein wenige mehr auszuführen, von dem Peter und Bob dort sprechen, hat wirklich viel Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe, euch wird das Lesen auch Spaß machen.

Bob lehnte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen gegen den Rahmen der Küchentür und gewährte sich einen Moment Zeit, den Anblick vor sich zu genießen. Peter hatte sich nach dem Duschen nur eine Boxershorts übergezogen, die gefährlich tief über der Hüfte hing, als er sich streckte um die Dose Kaffee zurück auf den Küchenschrank zu stellen.

Bob sog die Bewegung jedes Muskels im Rücken seines Freundes auf. Für einen Moment erlaubte er sich, in der Fantasie zu versinken, wie es wäre mit seinen Fingern oder auch seinen Lippen die wohldefinierten Muskeln nachzufahren.

Er wusste, er genoss diese Augenblicke sehr viel mehr als er sollte, aber er konnte sich auch nicht helfen. Bob hatte wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, wann er angefangen hatte, seinem Freund hinterher zu schmachten, aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass es nie zu etwas führen würde. Egal wie sehr sie miteinander flirteten.

„Ich habe die Waschmaschine an geschmissen“, stellte Bob schließlich fest. „Das heißt, du bist mit aufhängen dran!“

Als Peter sich zu ihm umdrehte, kam Bob nicht umhin, seinen Blick über den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes gleiten zu lassen, bis zum Bund der noch immer viel zu tief sitzen Boxershorts. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und schluckte schwer.

„Satt gesehen?“, fragte Peter.

Bob sah auf und begegnete den gehobenen Augenbrauen seines Freundes mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn es danach ginge, würdest du dir nie wieder etwas überziehen!“

„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

Bob kommentierte es nicht, als Peter seinerseits seinen Blick auffällig langsam hinab wandern ließ, während Bob sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Auch er hatte sich nach der Dusche, nachdem sie von ihrer gemeinsamen Runde joggen zurück gekommen waren, nur für eine Boxershorts entschieden.

Mit der Flasche Wasser in der Hand setzte er sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und machte es sich dort gemütlich. „Was sind deine Pläne für unser Justus-freies Wochenende?“

Peter musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Du meinst, außer alle von Justus heiligen Regeln zu brechen?“

Bob zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

Es war eine wirklich große Überraschung gewesen, als sie zu Beginn des Studiums diese Wohnung zu ihrer WG gemacht hatten und Bob und Peter hatten lernen müssen, dass ihr Freund über die Einhaltung einiger Regeln sehr militant war. Dazu gehörte eine sachgemäße Nutzung der Möbel, ganz besonders der Küchenmöbel.

„Ich freue mich seit Tagen darauf, heute Abend mit einer Tüte Chips auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, während wir irgendeinen Film sehen!“, stellte Bob lachend fest.

„Gute Idee!“, stimmte Peter zu. „Es ist mein erstes freies Wochenende seit einer Ewigkeit und ich plane es mit gepflegtem Nichts Tun zu verbringen. - Und du?“

„Ich werde mich dir anschließen“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Peter wirkte überrascht. „Wirklich? Keine Party oder ein heißes Date?“

„Du musst reden!“, erwiderte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Du hast in den letzten sechs Monaten ein deutlich ausgelasseneres Partyleben geführt, als ich!“

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Bob wirklich froh darüber gewesen war, dass sie sich ganz am Anfang darauf geeinigt hatten, keine One Night Stands mit in die gemeinsame Wohnung zu bringen. Er gönnte es Peter sich auszutoben, nachdem er im Grunde seine ganze Jugend mit Kelly verbracht hatte, aber er konnte darauf verzichten, die Eroberung seines Freundes am Frühstückstisch sitzen zu haben.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Hab ein bisschen was aufzuholen, oder nicht?“

„Keine Frage.“ Bob nickte. Er lehnte sich zurück und musterte Peter mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Und um heiße Gesellschaft zu finden muss ich diese Wohnung wirklich nicht verlassen.“

„Ach ja?“

Bob stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als Peter plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn mit glänzenden Augen musterte. Er konnte später nie den Finger darauf legen, aber etwas in der Stimmung zwischen ihnen war gekippt und der Flirt fühlte sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so harmlos und unbedeutend an, wie er es in den letzten Jahren gewesen war.

„Und ist ein Fernsehabend alles was du für gewöhnlich in solcher Gesellschaft planst?“, fragte Peter mit dunkler Stimme.

Bob fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und stellte sein Wasser zur Seite. „Nein, definitiv nicht.“ Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg auf Peters Hüfte und er streckte sich seinem Freund entgegen, bis sie nur noch eine handvoll Zentimeter trennten.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie einander schweigend an. Sein eigenes Verlangen in Peters Augen widergespiegelt zu sehen war ein aufregendes Gefühl. Bob war sich nicht sicher, was das hier zwischen ihnen war, aber er würde ganz sicher nicht gerade jetzt Zeit damit verschwenden, darüber nachzudenken.

Jeder Gedanke und jedes Zögern verschwand aus seinem Kopf, als Peters Lippen sich gegen seine pressten. Er öffnete den Mund und begegnet der fremden Zunge gierig mit der eigenen.

Eine von Peters Händen vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, die andere schob sich in seinen Nacken. Bob rutschte nach vorn, schlang die Beine um Peter und zog ihn zu sich, bis kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Ihm entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als er Peters wachsende Erektion gegen seine eigene pressen spürte

„Dein Zimmer!“, murmelte Bob gegen Peters Lippen, als sie den Kuss für einen Moment brachen.

Peter nickte. „Gute Idee!“

Statt dem Vorschlag aber tatsächlich Folge zu leisten, zog er Bob in einen weiteren Kuss. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber zwischen vielen Küssen und wandernden Händen schafften sie es schließlich doch den Weg in Peters Zimmer zu finden. Irgendwo auf diesem Weg zwischen Flur und Bett hatten sie ihre Shorts verloren und Bob genoss das Gefühl absolut keine Barriere mehr zwischen ihnen zu haben über alle Maße.

Peter manövrierte sich auf dem Bett über Bob und begann Küsse über Bobs Hals und seinen Oberkörper zu verteilen, offensichtlich mit einem sehr eindeutigen Ziel vor Augen.

„Pete!“ Bob entfuhr ein Stöhnen und er bäumte sich seinem Freund unwillkürlich entgegen, als sich dessen Lippen um seinen Schwanz legten. Für einen Moment schloss Bob die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Peters Zunge und Lippen, die an seinem Schwanz auf und ab glitten.

Schließlich stütze er sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, um Peter beobachten zu können. Er hatte es sich so oft vorgestellt, aber das war kein Vergleich dazu, Peter tatsächlich zwischen seinen Beinen hocken und seinen Schwanz blasen zu sehen. Bob starrte für einige lange Augenblicke, gewillt sich diesen Anblick für immer in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen.

„Gott, du bist so heiß, Pete“, entfuhr es ihm irgendwann atemlos.

Peter sah zu ihm auf ohne inne zu halten und gab ein Brummen von sich.

„Oh, verflucht!“ Bobs Arme gaben nach und er fiel zurück aufs Bett, was Peter zu einem leichten Lachen animierte. Bobs Finger verkrampften sich in der Decke, aber als seine Hüfte sich erneut Peter entgegen bäumen wollte, hielten Peters Hände ihn entschieden auf das Bett gepresst.

In den folgenden Minuten verlor Bob sich vollkommen in seiner Erregung.

„Pete!“ Als Bob seinen Orgasmus nahen spürte schaffte er es eine Hand aus der Decke zu lösen in dem Versuch Peter von sich zu schieben. „Warte … ich…“ Aber Peter ließ sich nicht stoppen, verstärkte seine Bemühungen im Gegenteil sogar noch bis Bob mit einem lauten, langgezogenen Stöhnen in seinem Mund kam.

Peters Gesicht zierte ein breites, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, als er sich über Bob schob und sich dabei mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen ihn presste. Bob durchfuhr trotz der zufriedenen Erschöpfung ein Schauer, als er spürte, wie sich Peters harter Schwanz gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste.

„Das war nicht der Plan!“, murmelte Bob atemlos.

Peter fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. „Das war genau mein Plan! Ich habe seit Wochen von nichts andrem fantasiert, seit ich dich in der Dusche beim Masturbieren erwischt habe!“

Bob riss die Augen auf und sagte halb empört halb lachend: „Wann war das denn? Ich schließe immer sehr gewissenhaft ab!“

„Außer du bist allein“, erwiderte Peter noch immer grinsend. „Ich kam etwas früher als geplant heim und hatte noch die Kopfhörer auf, deshalb habe ich die Dusche nicht gehört. Am liebsten hätte ich dir ja Gesellschaft geleistet, statt unbemerkt den Rückzug antreten zu müssen.“

Bob schluckte schwer, er hätte sicherlich kein Problem damit gehabt, wenn Peter nicht den Rückzug angetreten hätte. „Das war an dem Tag, als du mich so furchtbar erschreckt hast, weil du plötzlich aus deinem Zimmer kamst, obwohl ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass du überhaupt nach Hause gekommen warst!“

Peter nickte. „Ja. Ich musste mich nach diesem Empfang erst mal selbst um ein dringendes Problem kümmern. - Weißt du, was mein nächster Plan ist?“

„Nein.“ Bob presste seinen Oberschenkel provozierend gegen Peter und schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund. „Verrätst du es mir oder muss ich mich wieder überraschen lassen?“

Peter presste einen kurzen Kuss gegen Bobs Lippen, ehe er den Kiefer entlang küsste und schließlich das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne zog, während er mit langsame Bewegung seinen Schwanz gegen Bob rieb. Sein heißer Atem strich über Bobs Ohr, als er schließlich sagte: „Ich werde die Zeit, bis du für eine zweite Runde bereit bist und mich ficken kannst, dazu nutzen mich gründlich darauf vorzubereiten. Oder vielleicht willst du das auch übernehmen. Das kommt wohl drauf an, ob du lieber die Show genießen willst, wie ich mich mit meinen Fingern selbst ficke, oder ob du lieber selbst Hand anlegen willst.“

Bob griff in Peters Haaren und küsste ihn hart. Peter ließ es bereitwillig zu, dass Bob sie drehte bis Peter unter ihm lag. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein dreckiges Mundwerk hast! - Und du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich meine Finger bei mir behalten könnte, oder?“

Peter grinste und zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern.

„Gleitgel und Kondome?“

Peter wies mit dem Kopf zu seinem Nachtschränkchen. „Zweite Schublade von unten.“

Bob musste ein wenig widerwillig seinen Platz auf Peters Schoß aufgeben, um besagte Schublade erreichen zu können. Er grinste breit, als er neben den gesuchten Gegenständen in der Schublade auch zwei Plugs verschiedener Größe und einen Dildo sah, ließ sie aber unangerührt und unkommentiert. In seinem Zimmer fand sich seine eigene und deutlich größere Sammlung an Spielzeug.

Als Bob sich wieder zu Peter drehte, war dieser auf dem Bett nach oben gerutscht und saß mit dem Kissen im Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt. Die Beine hatte er angewinkelt und weit gespreizt, die Finger lose um seinen Schwanz gelegt und rieb aufreizend langsam daran auf und ab.

Bob wies mit der Tube Gleitgel auf ihn. „Wage es ja nicht zu kommen, ehe mein Schwanz in dir ist!“

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

Bob grinste. „Auf diese Art Fantasien müssen wir später noch mal zu sprechen kommen. Genauso wie dein Vorschlag eines Blowjobs unter der Dusche!“

„Du weißt schon eine ganze Menge über meine Fantasien.“ Peter musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß dafür noch gar nichts über deine!“

Bob kniete sich zwischen Peters Beine und ließ Gleitgel und Kondome neben ihnen auf die Decke fallen. Er legte seine Hände auf Peters Knie und ließ sie langsam an der Innenseite der seiner Oberschenkel nach unten gleiten. „Willst du wissen woran ich gedacht habe, als ich in der Dusche gewichst habe?“

Peter holte scharf Luft. „Ja.“

Bob schob grinsend Peters Hand zur Seite, um selbst seine Finger um den harten Schwanz legen zu können. Er rieb mit dem Daumen leicht über die Spitze. „Erinnerst du dich an das Wochenende davor? Wir waren zusammen feiern und du hast dich von einem Typen abschleppen lassen. Aber bevor ihr gegangen seid, hast du dir noch mitten im Club einen von ihm runter holen lassen!“

Peter lachte atemlos. „Du hast das gesehen? - Und mitten im Club ist ein wenig übertrieben!“

Bob schnaubte amüsierte. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der euch beobachtet und die Show genossen hat. Aber das war vermutlich mit ein Reiz des ganzen, was?“

Peter zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Was hat mein … ah … Exhibitionismus mit deiner Dusche zu tun?“

Bob zog Peter an der Hüfte ein Stücke näher zu sich, bevor er nach dem Gleitgel griff und etwas davon auf seinen Fingern verteilte. „Ich habe mir vorgestellt, an seiner Stelle gewesen zu sein“, gab er zu. Er suchte nach Peters Blick, als seine Finger ihr Ziel fanden, und achtete auf jede Regung im Gesicht seines Freundes, während er den ersten Finger vorsichtig durch den engen Muskelring schob.

Peters Augen fielen auf Halbmast und er drückte sich Bobs Hand mit einem leisen Stöhnen entgegen.

„Es ist in meinem Kopf natürlich nicht lange so simpel geblieben“, fuhr Bob grinsend fort. „Ich habe mir vorgestellt, mich vor dich zu knien, damit ich deinen Schwanz blasen kann. - Nicht sehr realistisch so mitten in einem Club, aber das ist ja das schöne an Fantasien, nicht wahr?“

Peter lachte atemlos. „Oh ja, solche Fantasien kenne ich. Ich habe aber durchaus auch eine ganze Menge, die ich sehr gern verwirklichen will!“

„Daran arbeiten wir ja gerade“, erwiderte Bob feixend. Er beugte sich vor und presste einen Kuss gegen Peters Lippen, bevor er einen zweiten Finger hinzu fügte und jede einzelne von Peters Reaktionen in sich auf sog. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr Peter genoss, was Bob tat. „Hast du dich von dem Typen ficken lassen, nachdem du mit zu ihm gegangen bist?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist der erste seit … Oh Gott, ja, mehr! … seit einer Ewigkeit.“

„Wirklich?“ Bob konnte nicht leugnen, dass das ein wirklich aufregender und vor allem erregender Gedanke war. „Dabei scheinst du so sehr drauf zu stehen.“

„Du hast k-keine Ahnung“, murmelte Peter. „Ich kann nicht erwarten … deinen Schwanz in mir zu spüren!“

„Da sind wir schon zwei“, erwiderte Bob. Es war lange her, dass er so schnell wieder so erregt gewesen war. Peter in dieser Art vor sich zu sehen, war ein wahr gewordener Traum und er würde jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sehr Peter die Situation genoss und wie schnell er sich so sehr in seiner Lust verlor, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Bob erfüllte es mit tiefer Zufriedenheit, dass er in der Lage war seinen Freund in diesen Zustand zu versetzen. Und es trieb seine eigne Erregung in ungeahnte Höhen, so dass er selbst es plötzlich war, der seiner Ungeduld Herr werden musste, lange bevor er der Meinung war Peter ausreichend vorbereitet zu haben.

Peter gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Wimmern, als Bob von im ab ließ, aber er brauchte beide Hände um sich das Kondom überzustreifen. Peter beobachtete ihn dabei schwer atmend und aus gierigen Augen, bis Bob sich über ihn beugte und seine Lippen zu einem weiteren stürmischen Kuss einfing.

„Sieh mich an“, verlangte Bob mit belegter Stimme und erst als ihre Blicke sich trafen begann er langsam und jeden Moment auskostend in Peter einzudringen. Er war überwältigt von all den Sinneseindrücken und seinen eigenen Gefühlen, und es fiel ihm schwer die nötige Selbstkontrolle zu wahren um sich nicht vollkommen darin zu verlieren.

„Fick mich endlich!“, verlangte Peter ungeduldig und keuchend. „Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich!“

Bob lachte atemlos, kam der Aufforderung aber ohne Protest nach. Peters Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und seine Hände suchten nach Halt auf Bobs Rücken ohne ihn zu finden, während er atemlos nach mehr verlangte, Bob aufforderte ihn härter zu ficken und Bob jeder dieser Bitten ohne zu zögernd nachkam, ohne dabei jemals den Blickkontakt zu lösen.

Als Peter mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei kam, folgte Bob ihm fast augenblicklich. Einen langen Augenblick starten sie sich regungslos und atemlos an, ehe Bob, unwillig den Moment schon enden zu lassen und sich von Peter zu lösen, seinen Freund in einen langen, trägen Kuss verwickelte.

  
  


  
  


Einige Zeit später lagen sie auf Peters Bett, einander zugewandt, die Füße miteinander verhakt, aber ansonsten weit genug voneinander entfernt, dass sie sich bequem ansehen konnten. Bob hatte befürchtet, dass die Leichtigkeit zwischen ihnen verschwinden würde um peinlichem Schweigen Platz zu machen, aber das war nicht der Fall.

„Du musst mir mal was erklären“, stellte Bob irgendwann fest.

Peter musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Okay.“

„Wenn ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, dann hast du all deine One Night Stands im letzten halben Jahr nur getopt. Warum verzichtest du darauf dich ficken lassen, wenn du offensichtlich so sehr darauf abfährst?“

„Mir ist das zu intim für jemanden, den ich gerade erst kennen gelernt habe und den ich nach dem Sex nicht wiedersehen werde.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es nicht genießen, wenn ich meinem Partner nicht vertraue. Deshalb bist du seit Jeffrey der erste bei dem ich das tatsächlich wollte.“

„Jeffrey?“ Bob runzelte irritierte die Stirn. „Wann hattest du was mit Jeffrey?“

„Während der High School“, antwortete Peter lachend. „Vier der fünfeinhalb Monate, in denen Kelly und ich uns voneinander getrennt hatten, habe ich damit verbracht jede Menge Sex mit Jeffrey zu haben.“

Bob konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein klein wenig irritiert von dieser Offenbarung war und er hoffte sehr, dass Peter ihm das nicht ansehen konnte. Er hatte kaum das Recht auf solch eine Reaktion, aber auch damals schon war immer wieder irrationale Eifersucht auf Jeffrey in ihm aufgewallt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dein Typ ist.“

„Ist er nicht“, stimmte Peter grinsend zu. „Aber wir waren damals beide sechzehn, es hat nicht viel gebraucht um erregt zu werden. Und es ging uns darum, Erfahrung zu sammeln und Dinge auszuprobieren, ohne dass lästige Gefühle im Spiel waren. Wir hatten beide nicht unbedingt die besten Erfahrungen beim ersten Sex mit Mädchen gemacht. Ich meine, Kelly und ich hatten von nichts eine Ahnung, als wir begonnen haben mehr auszutauschen als schüchterne Küsse. Die ersten paar Male waren die reinste Katastrophe und rückblickend betrachtet noch mehr als es sich damals schon angefühlt hat.“

„Also hast du dich mit Jeffrey zusammen getan und experimentiert“, schlussfolgerte Bob.

Peter nickte. „Genau. Das war zwar hin und wieder auch eine Katastrophe, aber im Gegensatz zu Kelly konnte ich mit Jeffrey darüber lachen und wir haben einfach etwas anderes ausprobiert, weil wir beide wussten, dass es letztendlich genau darum ging. Niemand hatte irgendwelche Erwartungen, niemand hat mit verletzten Gefühlen zu kämpfen gehabt. Und wir haben beide eine Menge guter Dinge gelernt in dieser Zeit.“

„Bis Kelly dich plötzlich zurück wollte.“

„War nicht so, als hätte ich diese Trennung gewollt“, erwiderte Peter. „Vielleicht habe ich auch ein bisschen gehofft damals, dass diese ganze Sache mit Jeffrey mir über mein gebrochenes Herz hinweg hilft. Aber ich war wirklich erleichtert, als Kelly ihre Meinung geändert hat.“

Bob hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt seine Meinung zu diesem Thema für sich zu behalten. In seinen Augen war Kelly eine Furie, aber Peter hatte sie geliebt und tat es vermutlich noch immer, obwohl die erneute Trennung bereits ein halbes Jahr zurück lag und die beiden sich auch davor nur noch selten gesehen hatte, weil Kelly in einer anderen Stadt studierte. Es war schwer gewesen dabei zuzusehen, wie diese Beziehung langsam zerbrach, aber Peter hatte jede Art von Rat und Beistand kategorisch abgelehnt.

Er hatte die Trennung miterlebt und es war hässlich gewesen. Peter behauptet gegenüber jedem der fragte, dass die Trennung von Kelly einvernehmlich gewesen war, dass sie beide zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass die Fernbeziehung eine zu große Belastung für sie war. Aber Bob wusste, wie sehr Peter versucht hatte, Kelly davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen konnten. Bob war sich sicher, dass Peter ihr schließlich nur nachgegeben hatte, weil er das nun einmal immer tat.

„Ganz ehrlich, bei so einer langen Zeit mit nur Dildos oder Plugs hätte ich mir an deiner Stelle erst Recht jemanden gesucht, von dem ich mich hätte ficken lassen!“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Ich habe nur wirklich überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Beziehung und darauf wäre es unweigerlich hinaus gelaufen, wenn das mein Ziel gewesen wäre“ erwiderte Peter. „Lässt du dich von deinen One Night Stands ficken?“

Bob grinste. „Oh ja, sehr regelmäßig!“ Er ließ seinen Blick provozierend an Peter hinab gleiten, bis er bei Peters Schwanz anlangte. „Und ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen wenn wir bei einer zweiten Runde später die Rollen tauschen würden.“

Peter lachte. „All unsere Fantasien umzusetzen wird mehr als eine zweite Runde erfordern!“

Bob sah wieder auf und suchte nach Peters Blick. „Wir haben das ganze Wochenende für uns! Und wir hatten uns ja schon darauf geeinigt es hier zusammen zu verbringen!“

„Klingt vielversprechend“, erwiderte Peter grinsend.

„Darf ich noch eine vielleicht sehr unangebrachte Frage stellen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Glaubst du wirklich da ist noch irgendetwas zwischen uns, dass in irgendeiner Weise unangebracht sein könnte?“

Bob grinste. „Auch wieder wahr. - Also, hatte Kelly einen Strap-on oder habt ihr tatsächlich nur das bisschen Spielzeug aus deiner Schublade da benutzt?“

Peter starrte ihn für einen langen Moment mit offenem Mund an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. „Nein, weder noch. Kelly ist nicht sehr … Ich habe ihr einmal den Vorschlag gemacht in einen Sexshop zu gehen, kurz nachdem wir wieder zusammen gekommen waren. Aber sie war wirklich nicht begeistert. Ich hab‘s nicht noch mal probiert danach. “

„Wirklich?“ Bob runzelte die Stirn, entschloss sich aber seine Meinung dazu für sich zu behalten.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts vermisst für die längste Zeit, weist du? Ich habe sie geliebt und das hat wohl ausgereicht um mich auf körperlicher Ebene nichts missen zu lassen. Zumindest solange wir uns doch fast jeden Tag gesehen haben. Den Kram da im Nachttisch habe ich erst gekauft, nachdem wir alle schon hier gewohnt haben. Nur an Kelly zu denken hat irgendwie nicht gereicht. Aber sie wäre ausgerastet, wenn sie das gefunden hätte.“

„Dann ist da doch ein bisschen mehr dran, wenn du sagst, dass ihr euch beide auseinander gelebt habt“, stellte Bob fest. „Ich … hab daran gezweifelt, muss ich zugeben.“

„Es ist nicht, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe“, gab Peter zu. „Aber je länger wir räumlich getrennt waren, desto mehr ist mir bewusst geworden, wie sehr mir gewisse Dinge fehlen, die ich von Kelly aus dem ein oder anderen Grund nicht bekommen konnte. Ich wollte daran glauben, dass es wieder besser wird, wenn wir nicht mehr so weit voneinander entfernt sind, aber sie hatte wohl keine Geduld darauf zu warten.“

„Vielleicht nicht so schlecht, dass es zu Ende ist“, sagte Bob sanft. „Das letzte halbe Jahr hat dir gut getan. Wirklich.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „In wie Fern?“

„Du wirkst befreiter und gelassener.“ Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass die beiden Jahre davor persönlich sehr anstrengend für dich waren und es dir im letzten halben Jahr deutlich besser ging. Du hast das Leben mehr genossen.“

Peter schnaubte. „Vielleicht etwas zu viel.“

„Nein.“ Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du arbeitest viel, du trainierst viel, du vernachlässigst dein Studium nicht. Das Bisschen, was du dir an Freizeit gönnst, hast du redlich verdient.“ Er hob die Hand und legte sie gegen Peters Wange. „Gibt es andere Dinge, auf die du verzichtet hast und die wir beide zusammen umsetzen könnten?“

Peter fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ein paar.“

  
  


  
  


Bob hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal drei Tage damit zugebracht hatte, die Wohnung nicht zu verlassen und im Grunde nur Sex zu haben. Vermutlich hatte er das sogar noch nie getan, aber über solche Kleinigkeiten nachzudenken verschob er auf später, auf irgendwann nach Sonntag, wenn dieses Wochenende vorbei war und er sich ohnehin Gedanken darüber machen musste, was das überhaupt gewesen war.

Am Anfang einigten sie sich darauf, den Sex auf ihre Zimmer und das Bad zu beschränken, aber dieser Beschluss war schon bald wieder vergessen. Am Sonntag Abend war Justus‘ Zimmer der einzige Raum in der ganzen Wohnung, in dem sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Bob konnte es nicht einmal bereuen und er war sich auch sicher, dass er das in Zukunft ebenfalls nicht tun würde.

Am Sonntag Abend saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa, während auf dem Fernseher ein Film lief, von dessen erster Hälfte sie bereits einen guten Teil verpasst hatten, weil sie mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Bob saß mit dem Rücken gegen Peters‘s Brust gelehnt zwischen dessen Beinen, seine Finger mit denen von Peter verschränkt. „Ich denke, wir müssen über ein paar Dinge reden.“

Peter seufzte tief und presste seine Lippen gegen Bobs Schläfe. „Ich weiß. Auch wenn ich nicht viel Lust auf dieses Gespräch habe.“

„Du hast gesagt, du willst keine Beziehung“, erinnerte Bob. „Und ehrlich gesagt scheine ich nicht so richtig in der Lage zu sein, überhaupt eine erfolgreiche, längerfristige Beziehung zu führen.“

„Oder vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht die Person gefunden, für die du den Aufwand dafür aufzubringen bereit bist“, murmelte Peter.

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe, nicht so sicher ob Peter sich darin nicht irrte. Vielleicht hing seine Unfähigkeit eine Beziehung zu führen viel mehr damit zusammen, dass die Person, mit der er das tatsächlich wollte, bis vor einem halben Jahr fest vergeben gewesen war und selbst jetzt noch vollkommen unerreichbar dafür war.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Peter sanft.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist absurd.“

„Hey.“ Peter schloss seine Arme für einen Moment etwas fester um Bob. „Haben wir nicht vor zwei Tagen festgestellt, dass es wirklich keine unangebrachten Themen mehr zwischen uns gibt?“

Bob lachte leise. „Ja. Es ist nur … wir beide wollten das hier offensichtlich seit einer sehr lange Zeit.“

„Seit Jahren“, gab Peter mit einem schweren Seufzen zu. „Dieses ganze Wochenende ist ein wahr gewordener Traum und ich wünschte, es würde einfach nicht enden. Aber … wir können den Rest unseres Lebens nicht ewig aussperren.“

Und dieser Rest ihres Lebens beinhaltete noch immer, dass Peter keine neue Beziehung wollte. So frustrierend das war, Bob konnte ihn darin auch durchaus verstehen. Peter war mehr als fünf Jahre mit Kelly zusammen gewesen und gerade zum Ende hin war es eine enorme Belastung geworden.

„Hast du jemals über uns nachgedacht, als mehr als Freunde?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Manchmal.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Aber denkst du wirklich … Ich habe immer nur in einer sehr abstrakten Weise darüber nachgedacht. Ich fürchte, dass wir langfristig kaputt machen würden, was wir schon haben und das will ich nicht. Ich meine … eine Freundschaft hält es aus, wenn man sich für längere Zeit zwischendurch nicht sieht oder wenig Kontakt hat. Und ich habe gerade sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen bekommen, dass das für eine Beziehung nicht gilt.“

Das letzte, was Bob wollte, war Kelly mit in dieses Gespräch hinein zu bringen. „Und meine Zukunftspläne gehen mit langen Phasen einher, in denen ich nicht hier sein werde.“

„Als Journalist um die Welt zu reisen ist dein Traum so lange ich mich zurückerinnern kann. Und ich bin unglaublich glücklich für dich, dass du schon in den nächsten Semesterferien die Chance dazu bekommst, das umzusetzen, obwohl du dein Studium noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen hast.“

Bob lachte leise. „Ich werde keinen eigenen Artikel schreiben dürfen. Letztendlich bin ich auf diesem Trip nach Namibia nur Laufbursche.“

„Aber wie oft wird eine studentische Hilfskraft schon zu so einem Job mitgenommen?“, gab Peter zu bedenken. „Das kann ein super Sprungbrett für dich werden. Nur noch ein Grund, warum du dich ganz darauf konzentrieren solltest, statt mit deinen Gedanken hier zu Hause zu hängen.“

Bob schnaubte. „Deine Karrierewünsche gehen auch mit ein paar sehr langen und regelmäßigen Aufenthalten auswärts ein, zwischen Trainingslagern und Auswärtsspielen. Steht eigentlich schon ein Termin, wann du deinen Vertrag unterzeichnest?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kurz nach Ende der Saison, also in drei oder vier Monaten. Definitiv bevor die neuen Spieler bekannt gegeben werden, also steht das spätestens in sechs Monaten!“

„Ich kann‘s immer noch nicht fassen, wie sehr die sich um dich gerissen haben!“, stellte Bob grinsend fest. „Du musstest so drum kämpfen dein Sportstipendium für die Uni zu bekommen.“

„Aber ich bin auch deutlich besser geworden in den letzten zwei Jahren. Und zuverlässiger. Ich war in der Schule nicht fokussiert genug auf den Sport, zwischen unseren Ermittlungen und Kelly. Das wusste der Coach und damit auch jedes College, das sich über mich informiert hat. Und ehrlich, bis ich angefangen habe für die Uni zu spielen war ich mir ja auch gar nicht sicher, ob ich das mit der NBA tatsächlich ernsthaft versuchen will.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast in der Schule ständig darüber gesprochen.“

„Weil alle anderen darüber gesprochen haben.“ Peter schnaubte. „Für mich war das mehr ein Scherz. Was es umso unglaublicher macht, dass es jetzt tatsächlich passieren wird! - Aber du hast Recht, ich werde auch häufig nicht hier sein. Und das bedeutet, dass wir uns mit etwas Pech über Monate hinweg nicht sehen werden, weil wir beide nicht werden steuern können, wann wir weg sind.“

Bob seufzte frustriert. „Das wäre ein Problem, ja.“ Und er sah auch keinen Weg darum herum, egal wie fantastisch dieses Wochenende gewesen war.

Vielleicht war es sogar ein wenig zu fantastisch gewesen, zu leicht und zu perfekt. Sie hatten über wirklich viele intime Dinge gesprochen und noch intimere Dinge getan an diesem Wochenende und nicht ein Mal war es in irgendeiner Weise seltsam oder unangenehm oder peinlich geworden. Es war so einfach und perfekt gewesen, dass Bob sich wirklich davor fürchtete, wie groß der Knall sein würde, wenn sie an einen Punkt stießen, der nicht so perfekt sein würde.

Es war bei weitem nicht das Ende dieser Diskussion. Sie verbrachten die halbe Nacht damit, immer wieder eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen zur Sprache zu bringen, aber wer immer damit anfing, hatte auch immer gleich das ein oder andere Gegenargument parat. Ein wenig bekam Bob das Gefühl, dass jeder von ihnen vor allem sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, welche schlechte Idee es war die Grenzen der Freundschaft tatsächlich dauerhaft zu überschreiten.

Irgendwo zwischen ihren Diskussion an diesem Abend und dem mit jedem Mal ein wenig verzweifelter und sehnsuchtsvoller werdendem Sex kamen sie ganz ohne Worte zu dem gemeinsamen Entschluss, dass dieses Wochenende eine Ausnahme bleiben würde. Es würde nicht mehr als eine schöne Erinnerung bleiben, weil es zu groß, zu angsteinflößend, zu riskant war.

Zu dem Status Quo ihrer Freundschaft von Freitag Morgen zurückzukehren war am Montag so einfach, wie der Rest des Wochenendes es bereits gewesen war. Für Bob bestätigte das nur, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten.

Es war besser an ihrer Freundschaft fest zu halten und nicht herausfinden zu wollen, was noch zwischen ihnen möglich wäre.


	2. Rejection - Zurückweisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter will seine langjährige Freundin Kelly morgen heiraten. Zu dumm nur, das er nach einem durch gezechten Junggasellenabschied seinen Verlobungsring verloren hat und so nicht bei Kelly auftauchen darf. Zum Glück hilft ihm sein bester Freund Bob bei der Suche. Dabei kommen sie sich näher und Peter hinterfragt seine Endscheidung. Wen wird er letztendlich heiraten? (Das ist der Prompt, den ich von Polly-Flint erhalten habe.)

Peter hatte noch nicht genug getrunken, damit es sich auch nur im Ansatz wie eine gute Idee anfühlte, und trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten, Bobs Hand los zu lassen oder wieder auf Abstand zu gehen.

Es war sein Junggesellenabschied und er sollte feiern und sich darauf freuen in einer Woche die Frau seiner Träume zu heiraten. Stattdessen stand er im viel zu ruhigen Garten des Hauses, das seine Freunde für den Anlass gemietet hatten, und bedauerte, dass er nicht die zwei oder drei Bier mehr gehabt hatte, die es eine gute Idee erscheinen lassen würden, Bob die letzten paar Zentimeter zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Pete“, murmelte Bob, aber auch er wich nicht zurück und die Finger, die mit denen von Peter verschränkt waren, pressten sich noch etwas mehr gegen Peters warme Haut.

Für einen Moment war Peter von dieser Geste so abgelenkt, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie sie hier her gekommen waren. Er war betrunken genug, dass er sich von Jeffrey seinen Verlobungsring hatte entwenden lassen, nachdem er sich einen viel zu süßen Cocktail über die Hände geschüttet und den Ring abgenommen hatte, um sich das klebrige Zeug von den Fingern zu waschen. Ehe er hatte reagieren können, war Jeffrey bereits verschwunden gewesen und als er ihn eine viertel Stunde später wiedergefunden hatte, hatte Jeffrey nur gegrinst und ihm viel Spaß beim Suchen gewünscht.

Peter hatte im Garten zu suchen begonnen, weil Jeffrey von dort gekommen war und weil Peter ihm durchaus zutraute den Ring an einem Ort zu verstecken, an dem er leicht verloren gehen konnte. Bob hatte sich ihm bei der Suche angeschlossen, aber sie waren bisher erfolglos geblieben. Aber Peter war betrunken genug, dass er auf dem von dem vor kurzem erfolgten Schauer noch feuchten Rasen ausgerutscht und schmerzhaft auf dem Hintern gelandet war. Bob hatte lauthals gelacht, ihm aber die Hand entgegen gesteckt und ihn zurück auf die Beine gezogen. Bobs Lachen war verstummt, als Peter so dicht vor ihm zu stehen gekommen war, dass kaum ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen Platz finden würde.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir zustimmen will oder nicht“, gab Peter heiser zu.

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch vor vier Jahren“, erinnerte Bob sanft.

Peter fuhr ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken, bei der Erinnerung an das Wochenende, dass sie vor diesem Gespräch miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war während der zwei Semester gewesen, in denen Peter und Kelly von einander getrennt gewesen waren, weil ihnen die Fernbeziehung der vier Semester zuvor zu sehr zugesetzt hatte. Peter konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie an diesem freien Freitagmorgen miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, außer dass sie zuvor gemeinsam joggen gewesen waren. Der Rest des Wochenendes, an dem sie die Wohnung, die sie sich damals zusammen mit Justus geteilt hatten (der zum Glück die ganzen drei Tage fort gewesen war), nicht einmal verlassen hatten, hatte sich dafür tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie hatten am Sonntag Abend ein langes, offenen Gespräch geführt, dass sie zu dem gemeinsamen Entschluss geführt hatte, dieses Wochenende bei einer einmaligen Erfahrung zu belassen.

„Manchmal zweifle ich an unserer Entscheidung“, gab Peter zu.

„Das ist der Alkohol, der da aus dir spricht“, stellte Bob fest. „Du willst nächste Woche heiraten und ich habe gerade jemanden kennen gelernt.“

Peter nickte. „Jemanden, mit dem es dir ernst ist.“ Das war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, auch wenn Bob noch nicht über diese neue Person in seinem Leben gesprochen hatte. Er war selten allein, war aber auch selten länger als einige Wochen mit der jeweiligen Frau oder dem jeweiligen Mann zusammen. Noch hatte Bob ihm und Justus die neue Bekanntschaft nicht vorgestellt, aber alles an seinem Verhalten sprach dafür, dass diese Person ihm schon jetzt unglaublich wichtig war.

„Sehr ernst“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu. „Aber selbst, wenn es nicht so wäre, würdest zumindest du es morgen bereuen!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde keinen einzelnen Moment mit dir jemals bereuen. Und das ist nicht der Alkohol.“

„Du willst nächste Woche heiraten“, erinnerte Bob ihn erneut. „Du solltest schon die Idee, mit einer anderen Person als deiner Verlobten schlafen zu wollen, bereuen!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht besonders gut, dass ich das nicht tue, was?“

Bob sah ihn einen langen Moment ernst an, ehe er sagte: „Vielleicht sollte dir das zu denken geben.“

„Bisher hat immer nur Justus Zweifel an meiner Verlobung geäußert“, stellte Peter überrascht fest. Und Justus hatte ihn oft gefragt, ob er sich sicher darüber war, Kelly heiraten zu wollen. Peter konnte sich nicht erinnern, auch nur ein Gespräch mit Justus über seine anstehende Hochzeit geführt zu haben, ohne dass sein Freund seine Zweifel geäußert hatte.

Bob grinste verlegen. „Ich habe das absichtlich ihm überlassen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du meine Meinung dazu nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen würdest. Die Hälfte von Justus Argumenten habe ich ihm geliefert.“

Peter starrte ihn sprachlos an. Schließlich fragte er: „Ihr denkt beide, dass ich einen Fehler mache?“

„Wir denken, dass du mit Kelly nicht glücklich werden wirst“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Und wir wissen beide nicht so recht, warum du ihr überhaupt einen Antrag gemacht hast.“

„Weil Kelly es erwartet hat. Weil ihre Eltern und meine Eltern es erwartet haben“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. Er hatte das niemals für einen schlechten Grund gehalten, aber Bobs Gesicht sprach Bände darüber, was er dazu dachte. „Kelly will heiraten, ehe sie auch nur über Kinder nachdenkt.“

Bob seufzte tief. „Kelly ist nicht die einzige, mit der du Kinder bekommen kannst!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn, aber ihm fiel keine Erklärung dazu ein, dass die erste Erwiderung, die ihm darauf in den Sinn kam, ein entschiedenes ‚Doch!‘ war. „Sie ist die einzige Frau, mit der mir jemals auch nur in den Sinn gekommen ist, Sex zu haben!“ Das war nicht einmal im Ansatz alles, was dahinter steckte, aber der Rest ließ sich im Moment einfach nicht in Worte fassen.

„Heutzutage gibt es eine ganze Reihe Wege, ein Kind zu zeugen, ohne dass du die künftige Mutter auch nur anrühren musst“, stellte Bob skeptisch fest.

Peter hob ratlos die Schultern. In seinem Kopf war Kelly die Mutter seiner künftigen Kinder, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte. Und wenn sie ihn dafür heiraten wollte, warum dann nicht? Gemeinsame Kinder waren eine deutlich größere Verantwortung, als ein Stück Papier und ein geteilter Nachname.

„Liebst du Kelly noch?“, fragte Bob. „Bist du in sie verliebt?“

Die ehrliche Antwort auf die letzte Frage wäre ‚Nein‘ und die erste ließ sich nicht ganz so einfach beantworten. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragte Peter zweifelnd.

Bob seufzte tief. „Ja, das spielt eine wirklich große Rolle, Peter. Kelly glaubt, dass du sie heiraten willst, weil du sie liebst. Kelly will dich heiraten, weil sie dich liebt. Irgendwann wird sie es bemerken, dass du ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderst und das wird sie unglaublich verletzen. Das wird eine Menge zwischen euch kaputt machen!“

„Kellys Gefühle für mich sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie in der Highschool waren“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Bob sah ihn ernst an und formulierte seine Frage um: „Was sind deine Gefühle für Kelly?“

Peter hob unschlüssig die Schultern. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er sich über seine Gefühle für seine Verlobte Gedanken gemacht hatte. Das hatte er nicht einmal getan, als Kelly nach LA zurückgekommen war und sie ihre Beziehung wieder aufgenommen hatten. Es war zu dieser Zeit beruhigend gewesen, zu etwas gewohnten zurück kehren zu können. Vor allen Dingen, nachdem er über Wochen hinweg nach dem Wochenende mit Bob sich einfach nicht hatte klar werden können, was er überhaupt wollte. (Abgesehen davon, dass er sich die meiste Zeit über sich war, Bob nicht als mehr in seinem Leben haben zu wollen, als einen seiner beiden besten Freunde.)

„Es ist nicht zu spät, die Hochzeit noch abzusagen“, stellte Bob unvermittelt fest.

Peter schnaubte. „Es ist nur schon alles geplant und bezahlt.“

„Na und?“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das lässt sich alles innerhalb von ein paar Tagen oder auch nur Stunden klären. Eine Scheidung wäre da ein ganz anderes Kaliber!“

„Und du denkst, eine Scheidung ist das, worauf es hinauslaufen würde?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.

„Nach dem, was du mir gerade gesagt hast? Ja!“ Bob schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du überhaupt auf die Idee kommst, jemanden heirate zu wollen, der dich liebt, dessen Gefühle du aber nicht erwiderst.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn, weil er wirklich nicht verstand, was Bobs Problem damit war. Aber er hatte auch nicht einen einzigen von Justus Einwänden jemals nachvollziehen können.

„Ich denke, du solltest wirklich noch einmal sehr gründlich darüber nachdenken, ob diese Ehe wirklich eine gute Idee ist!“, fuhr Bob fort. „Und vielleicht nicht unbedingt jetzt, sondern morgen, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist.“

„Bietest du mir an, mich nach Hause zu fahren, damit ich meinen Rausch ausschlafen kann?“, fragte Peter grinsend. „Man könnte glatt auf die Idee kommen, du hättest niedere Beweggründe!“

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Idiot! Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich diese Art von Gesprächen bisher immer Justus überlassen habe. Aber wenn man ihn wirklich braucht, ist er natürlich nicht da.“

Peter schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund. „Wenn ich wirklich glauben würde, wir beide wären eine gute Idee, hätte Kelly keine Chance gehabt, als sie zurückgekommen ist.“

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du Kelly und einer Beziehung mit ihr überhaupt eine dritte Chance gegeben hast. Sie hat sich einmal in der Schule und einmal in der Uni von dir getrennt, weil es ihr zu anstrengend war, die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten!“, gab Bob zu.

„Die Trennung an der Uni ging von uns beiden aus!“, protestierte Peter.

„Ich war dabei, als Kelly dieses Gespräch mit dir begonnen hat“, erinnerte Bob seinen Freund. „Ich weiß sehr genau, wie diese Trennung abgelaufen ist. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte ihr danach nicht noch einmal eine Chance gegeben.“

Peter schwieg einen langen Moment, ehe er etwas darauf zu erwidern wusste: „Seit meinem ersten Date mit Kelly … seit ich vierzehn war, ist da dieses Bild in meinem Kopf, von der Familie, die ich einmal haben möchte. Kelly war immer ein fester Bestandteil dieses Bildes. Auch als wir getrennt waren, in den paar Monaten an der High School und dem Jahr an der Uni. Wir sind so viel älter, als damals, ist es nicht normal, dass meine Gefühle für sie sich verändert haben?“

„Vielleicht“, räumte Bob ein. „Aber vielleicht solltest du auch überlegen, ob du deine Zukunftsträume nicht deinen geänderten Gefühlen anpassen solltest!“

Peter wollte widersprechen, dass er das bereits versucht hatte, aber von dieser Lüge konnte er sich nicht einmal selbst überzeugen. Er hatte aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, was die Erkenntnisse, die er im dritten Studienjahr über sich selbst erlangt hatte, für seine Wünsche und Träume bedeuteten, als Kelly nach LA zurückgekommen war. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, wenige Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr, und hatte ihm gestanden, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich zu trennen. Peter hatte nie behauptet können, dass er sie persönlich vermisst hatte, aber er hatte in diesem Jahr lange der Idee der Beziehung mit ihr hinterher getrauert. Er hatte bisher nie einen Fehler darin gesehen, mit Kellys Hilfe an seinen Jugendträumen festhalten zu können.

„Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass diese Hochzeit dich glücklich machen kann, dann bin ich der letzte, der dir dabei im Weg stehen würde“, stellte Bob fest. „Aber ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass Kelly in der Lage ist, dich glücklich zu machen. So sehr, wie du jedes bisschen an Vorbereitung, um das du dich drücken konntest, vermieden hast, bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob du diese Hochzeit wirklich willst!“

„Kelly ist ganz schön durchgedreht mit den Vorbereitungen, denkst du nicht auch? Ist es da wirklich ein Wunder, dass ich versucht habe, mich da etwas raus zu nehmen?“, wollte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

„Kelly ist nicht mehr durchgedreht, als Clara vor Justus und ihrer Hochzeit“, erwiderte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Und Justus hat an den meisten Dingen sehr begeistert teilgenommen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht, dass Kelly dich noch nicht darauf angesprochen hat.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. In den meisten Fällen war es Kelly gar nicht erst aufgefallen, wenn er sich aus den Vorbereitungen zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal dagegen protestiert, wenn er Ausreden gefunden hatte, um die etwaigen Termine ihr allein zu überlassen. Und Peter war so erleichtert darüber gewesen, dass er seine Bedenken über ihre fehlende Reaktion konsequent zur Seite geschoben hatte. Aber er musste Bob Recht geben, auch er hatte die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet, dass Kelly ihn ob seiner fehlenden Begeisterung zur Rede stellen würde. Was sagte es über sie aus, dass sie das nicht getan hatte?

„Ich denke, mir ist die Lust auf meine eigene Party vergangen“, stellte Peter finster fest. Bob hatte die Mauern, die Peter so erfolgreich um seine eigenen Zweifel errichtet hatte, gründlich eingerissen. Peter war sich unsicher, ob er sie wieder errichten wollte, oder sich doch lieber endlich mit den Dingen auseinandersetzen sollte, die er seit Monaten, wenn nicht gar Jahren, so rigoros ignoriert hatte. Aber beides würde ihn effektiv davon abhalten, sich wieder auf seinen Junggesellenabschied einlassen zu können.

„Vielleicht solltest du Justus bitten, dich heim zu fahren“, schlug Bob vor.

„Oder du fährst uns beide heim. - Zu dir“, erwiderte Peter grinsend und nur halb ernst.

„Peter!“, murmelte Bob kopfschüttelnd und Peter konnte geradezu hören, dass sein Freund die Augen verdrehte. „Ich habe auch viel zu viel getrunken, um mich heute noch einmal hinters Steuer setzen können.“

Peter brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie, um Bob mustern zu können. „Das ist kein Nein“, stellte er überrascht fest.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der genug Alkohol im Blut hat, um es grundsätzlich für eine gute Idee zu halten!“

„Ich brauche wirklich keinen Alkohol, um Sex mit dir für eine gute Idee zu halten“, protestierte Peter. „Er hilft nur dabei, all die wirklich guten Gründe zu ignorieren, die wir dafür haben, es nicht zu tun.“

Bob grinste schief. „Das trifft es vielleicht eher“, gab er zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Peter schweigend auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Justus, nachdem Bob sehr entschieden darauf bestanden hatte, dass Peter sich von ihrem Freund heim fahren ließ. Auf dem Weg durch das Haus und der Suche nach Justus, war Peter noch einmal auf Jeffrey getroffen, der ihm grinsend seinen Ring wiedergegeben hatte und dabei hatte wissen wollen, ob Peter ihn denn tatsächlich noch braucht. Er hatte nicht darauf geantwortet und sich entschlossen, später über Jeffreys Verhalten nachzudenken. Er war daran gewohnt, dass sein Freund seltsame und verrückte Dinge tat, aber an diesem Abend war er noch seltsamer gewesen als sonst.

„Für gewöhnlich macht Alkohol dich gesprächig“, stellte Justus fest.

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe wirklich nicht so viel getrunken!“

„Genug, um deine eigene Party vorzeitig zu verlassen“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat mehr mit dem zu tun, worüber ich mit Bob gesprochen habe. Ich muss mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden. Bevor ich Kelly heirate.“

Justus schnaubte. „Wirklich? Bob schiebt über Monate hinweg all diese Gespräch mir zu und dann spricht er ein einziges Mal selbst mit dir und plötzlich bis du bereit, dem tatsächlich Beachtung zu schenken? Na vielen Dank auch.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dich eher so wahr genommen, dass du an Kellys Motiven zweifelst, nicht an meinen eigenen.“

„So gut hörst du mir zu“, murmelte Justus finster. „Es ist, als hättest du die Hälfte unserer Gespräch einfach vergessen!“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, protestierte Peter. Er atmete tief durch. „Aber vielleicht lag mein Fokus auf anderen Dingen, als deiner“, räumte er ein. „Ich glaube, ich war in den letzten Monaten sehr damit beschäftigt, gerade nicht über meine eigenen Beweggründe nachzudenken.“

Justus schwieg einen langen Moment. „Ich kann weder dich noch Bob verstehen“, stellte er schließlich fest. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, warum du glaubst, Kelly heiraten zu müssen. Oder warum Bob bereit ist, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Du klammerst dich an eine Beziehung, die dir schon seit Jahre nicht gut tut. Und offensichtlich tust du es nicht einmal wegen irgendwelcher missgeleiteten Gefühle für Kelly!“

„Missgeleiteter Gefühle?“, fragte Peter irritiert.

„Du warst in der High School so verliebt in sie, dass du jede Stichelei und jedes herablassende Kommentar von ihr lächelnd und geradezu dankbar angenommen hast. Eure Beziehung war damals so ungesund und gefährlich. Und Bob und ich konnten nichts tun, weil du gegenüber jeder Kritik an Kelly vollkommen blind warst!“ Justus Hände hatten sich so fest um das Lenkrad gelegt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor standen. „Ihr Grund für eure Trennung in der Schule war, dass es ihr zu anstrengend war, die Beziehung zu dir aufrecht zu erhalten. Nachdem du ständig deine Pläne ihren Wünschen angepasst hast, einschließlich dein Training und zwei Mal sogar ein Spiel sausen zu lassen, während sie nicht ein Mal das selbe für dich getan hat. Das sagt ja wohl alles. Und kaum hatte sie von dieser Sache zwischen dir und Jeffrey erfahren, hat sie dich zurück haben wollen.“

„Kelly weiß nichts von mir und Jeffrey“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte nie einen Grund gesehen, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wieso Justus davon wusste, aber er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört sich zu wundern, woher Justus all sein Wissen nahm. Der einzige, mit dem Peter je über seine kurze Affäre mit Jeffrey gesprochen hatte – außer Jeffrey selbst – war Bob. Zwischen Peter und Jeffrey waren nie irgendwelche Gefühle im Spiel gewesen. Sie hatten irgendwann nach dem Surfen, nicht lange nachdem Kelly sich von ihm getrennt hatte, darüber gesprochen, wie unangenehm ihnen beide der erste Sex mit einem Mädchen gewesen war, weil alles schief gegangen zu sein schien, was nur schief gehen konnte. Es war hauptsächlich ein Scherz gewesen, als Peter gesagt hatte, dass er sich für das erste Mal mit einem Jungen jemanden suchen würde, mit dem ihm keine engeren Gefühle verbanden, um jede Form von Scham und falschen Erwartungen vorzubeugen. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte eines zum anderen geführt und sie hatten tatsächlich sehr ernsthaft (für zwei Sechzehnjährige) über Sorgen und Erwartungen gesprochen und schließlich vier Monate damit verbracht, all die Dinge miteinander auszuprobieren, die ihre jugendliche Fantasie zu Tage förderte.

„Auch wenn du nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hast, sie wusste ganz genau, dass du mit Jeffrey geschlafen hast!“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Und sie war unglaublich eifersüchtig deswegen. Ich denke, sie ist davon ausgegangen, dass du ihr hinterher rennen würdest. Und es hat sie sehr beruhigt zu erfahren, dass ihr nur miteinander experimentiert habt. Du hast nicht einmal gezögert, als sie wieder an gekrochen kam und dann genau da weiter gemacht hat, wo sie aufgehört hatte.“

„Ich habe das nie so wahr genommen“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe mich nie gefühlt, als würde sie meine Gefühle für sie ausnutzen.“

„Natürlich nicht“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Wenn es dir irgendwann mal bewusst geworden wäre, hättest du dieses Verhalten sicher auch nicht akzeptiert. Kelly weiß dich sehr gut zu manipulieren. Weiß du, dass das hier das erste Mal in – ich weiß nicht, elf Jahren oder so – ist, dass du mir überhaupt zuhörst, nachdem ich dieses Thema angesprochen habe? Gerade nach eurer Pause während der Schule habe ich wirklich oft versucht, mit dir darüber zu sprechen! … Ich habe dir diese Frage vor einer ganzen Weile schon einmal gestellt, aber ich hätte dieses Mal wirklich gern eine ehrlich Antwort vorn dir: Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, Kelly den Antrag zu machen?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich wollte mit ihr über Kinder sprechen. Und sie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie dieses Gespräch erst führen würde, wenn wir verheiratet sind. Und sowohl meine als auch ihre Eltern reden schon seit einer Ewigkeit davon, dass es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt wäre.“

„Und wenn Kelly gar keine Kinder will?“, fragte Justus.

Peter sah ihn verdattert an. „Was?“

„Hat sie dir je gewagt, dass sie Kinder haben will?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Oder hat sie auch diesen Teil des Gesprächs auf einen Zeitpunkt verschoben, wenn sie schon deinen Nachnamen trägt?“

„Sie hat auch nie gesagt, dass sie keine Kinder will“, stellte Peter nach einem langen Moment trocken fest.

„Zwei Mal in meiner Gegenwart oder zumindest in meiner Hörweite. Beim ersten Mal hat sie es als Scherz abgetan, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass ich ja auch da war. Beim zweiten Mal hat sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich in der Nähe war“, berichtete Justus. „Ich hatte angenommen, ihr hättet darüber gesprochen und du hättest deinen eigenen Kinderwunsch für sie aufgegeben. Oder wärst zumindest bereit, ihn aufzugeben, falls du sie nicht mehr umstimmen könntest.“

„Nein.“ Peter rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „An meinem Kinderwunsch hat sich nichts geändert. Und Kelly weiß, wie sehr ich mir Kinder wünsche! Warum sollte sie … ich verstehe das nicht.“

„Erinnerst du dich, wann Kelly nach LA zurückgekommen ist?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Nachdem sie ihren Bachelor fertig hatte.“

Justus seufzte. „Das auch, ja. Aber vor allen Dingen nur eine Woche, nachdem die Lakers die Neuzugänge zum Team bekannt gegeben hatten. Eine Liste, auf der dein Name stand. Und du hast die Hoffnungen, die das Team vor dreieinhalb Jahren in dich gesetzt hat, Jahr um Jahr erfüllt und zum Teil sogar übertroffen. Die Ehefrau eines bekannten Sportlers zu sein, würde ihr Geld und sozialen Status bringen.“

„Du denkst, Kelly will mich wegen meiner Sportkarriere heiraten?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.

„Sie hat schon auf der Schule genossen, mit einem unserer Star-Sportler auszugehen“, erwiderte Justus schulterzuckend. „Sie legt viel Wert auf diese Dinge.“

„Bob hat gefragt, ob ich sie noch liebe, und gesagt, es würde sie verletzen, wenn ihr klar wird, dass ich ihre Gefühle nicht mehr erwidere“, stellte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Bob hat auf dich und deine Beziehung einen sehr anderen Blickwinkel“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Er interpretiert in Kelly eine Menge seiner eigenen Gefühle hinein. Das ist vermutlich ein Grund dafür, dass er bereit ist, diesen Wahnsinn geschehen zu lassen.“

„Etwas anderes als Freundschaft würde zwischen Bob und mir niemals funktionieren!“, stellte Peter ernst fest. „Wir haben das sehr lange miteinander ausdiskutiert, Justus.“

„Und wie genau seid ihr zu diesem Schluss gekommen?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.

Peter starrte einen langen Moment auf die Straße. „Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, wo unsere Leben hinführen sollen. Und keiner von uns hat auch nur einmal in Betracht gezogen, diese Ziele für einander anzupassen.“

„Vielleicht ist das, was ihr überdenken solltet, eure Vorstellung von der perfekten oder auch nur guten und funktionierenden Beziehung. Man muss nicht ständig aufeinander hocken und jede Erfahrung miteinander teilen, um eine glückliche Beziehung zu führen“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Warum bist du so sehr darauf fixiert, zwischen Bob und mir mehr zu sehen, als da ist?“, fragte Peter gereizt.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du liebst Bob und er liebt dich. Das ist etwas, an dem seit Jahren nicht zu zweifeln ist. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund habt ihr euch an dem Entschluss festgebissen, dass ignorieren zu müssen. Ich versuche es zu verstehen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Nicht eine einzige Sache, die einer von euch beiden mir bisher als Grund angeführt hat, macht irgendeinen Sinn!“

„Für dich muss es auch keinen Sinn machen“, sagte Peter gereizt. „Es reicht, wenn es für uns Sinn macht.“

„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es das für euch tatsächlich tut oder ob ihr nur sehr verzweifelt an einem Entschluss festhaltet, den ihr unter zweifelhaften Umständen getroffen habt“, erwiderte Justus.

„Zweifelhafte Umstände?“, fragte Peter spöttisch.

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was an dem Wochenende damals zwischen euch passiert ist – und glaub mir, ich will‘s auch gar nicht im Detail wissen – aber ich glaube, es hat euch verschreckt“, stellte Justus fest. „Ihr seid über Jahre hinweg umeinander herum geschlichen, ohne auch nur wahr zu nehmen, dass eure Freundschaft sich längst verändert hatte. Und dann habt ihr einen kleinen Blick auf das werfen können, was ihr zusammen haben könntet. Und ich glaube, es war gut. So gut, dass ihr davor zurückgeschreckt seid und in diesem Gefühl gefangen eine Entscheidung getroffen habt, an der ihr euch jetzt verzweifelt festklammert.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Schwachsinn.“

„Was genau hat Bob zu dir gesagt, dass du jetzt plötzlich doch noch einmal Inne hältst?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht einmal genau“, gab er zu. „Er hat gefragt, ob ich Kelly noch liebe. Und wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie sehr ich mich aus der Vorbereitung herausgenommen habe. Und wie wenig Kelly das interessiert hat.“

„Nichts, worüber ich nicht auch schon mit dir gesprochen habe“, stellte Justus fest, deutlich weniger gereizt, als am Anfang ihres Gespräches. „Ich denke, es ist tatsächlich die Tatsache, dass du dieses Gespräch gerade mit Bob geführt hast.“

„Was, weil ich insgeheim lieber ein Leben mit ihm aufbauen würde?“, fragte Peter spöttisch.

„‚Insgeheim‘ ist das falsche Wort, denkst du nicht auch?“, erwiderte Justus. „Du kannst heute Nacht bei uns im Gästezimmer schlafen. Und wenn sich morgen früh an deinen Erkenntnissen von heute Nacht nichts geändert hat, dann solltest du ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Kelly führen.“

„Allein wegen dem, was du mir über ihren Kinderwunsch erzählt hast, sollte ich ein langes Gespräch mit ihr führen“, stellte Peter finster fest.

„Trotzdem solltest du wissen, was du eigentlich selbst willst, ehe du dieses Gespräch beginnst.“

Peter hatte sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so nervös vor einem Gespräch mit Kelly gefühlt, wie am Nachmittag nach seinem vorzeitig abgebrochenem Junggesellenabschied. Jede Nervosität mit Kelly war vor langer Zeit verflogen; nicht einmal sein Antrag hatte ihn nervös werden lassen, weil an ihrer Antwort kein Zweifel bestanden hatte. Der Umstand, dass er viel zu früh heim gekommen war und deshalb bereits zwei Stunden auf Kellys Ankunft hatte warten müssen, hatte seine Unruhe nur stetig größer werden lassen.

Er hatte versucht sich Justus Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen, aber Peter war von den beiden Gesprächen mit seinen Freunden so aufgewühlt, dass er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, seine Gedanken wirklich in Ordnung zu bringen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er wollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er die Wahrheit akzeptieren wollte, auf die Justus ihn gestoßen hatte.

Als Kelly ins Wohnzimmer kam und ihn auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, blieb sie mit gerunzelter Stirn stehen. „Was ist los Peter?“

„Wir müssen reden“, stellte Peter trocken fest.

„Was?“ Kelly starrte ihn entgeistert hat.

„Ich hatte gestern eine aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung mit Justus“, begann Peter.

Kelly unterbrach ihn mit einem Schnauben. „Da kann ja nichts gutes bei herausgekommen sein.“

„Wow.“ Peter hielt blinzelt inne. „Ich weiß ja, dass du dich mit meinen Freunden nicht all zu gut verstehst, aber warst du wirklich schon immer so … mir fällt nicht einmal ein passendes Wort dafür ein.“ Kellys Ton hatte irgendwo zwischen hasserfüllt und herablassend gelegen.

„Wie soll ich mich mit Leuten verstehen, die unserer Beziehung vom ersten Tag an Steine in den Weg gelegt haben?“, fragte Kelly gereizt. „Und es jetzt gerade offenbar wieder tun.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das haben sie nicht. Das erste Mal, dass Justus und Bob mir gegenüber etwas negatives über dich gesagt haben, war nach unserer Trennung in der High School.“

„Du bist so blind, Peter“, sagte Kelly und klang dabei, als würde sie ihn bedauern.

Peter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, das ist wirklich nicht das Thema, über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Wir hatten diesen Streit schon mehr als ein Mal und ich kann darauf verzichten, ihn zu wiederholen.“

Kelly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was hat Justus der Allwissende dir denn nun wieder für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?“

Einen langen Moment sah Peter seine Verlobte nur nachdenklich an, ehe er sich entschied einfach direkt zu fragen. „Willst du Kinder, Kelly?“

Sie runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich dachte, diese Unterhaltung wollten wir auf einen Zeitpunkt verschieben, an dem wir verheiratet sind!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du, und ich dachte, diese Unterhaltung würde sich um das wann und wie viele drehen, nicht darum, ob Kinder überhaupt Teil unseres Lebens sein würden.“

Kelly schnaubte erneut. „Und wie würdest du dir das vorstellen? Du bist so viel mit dem Team unterwegs, auf Spielen, im Trainingslager.“

„Das sind Dinge, um die sich herum planen lässt“, erwiderte Peter. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet: möchtest du Kinder haben?“

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Justus das für mich schon getan“, sagte Kelly giftig.

Peter seufzte. „Du weißt seit einer Ewigkeit, dass Kinder ein fester Bestandteil meiner Lebensplanung sind. Es gab eine Zeit, da haben wir beide zusammen am Strand gesessen und Träume über unsere gemeinsame Familie gesponnen.“

„Gott, Peter!“ Kelly lachte. „Damals waren wir selbst noch Kinder! Du kannst mich nicht auf etwas festnageln, dass ich mit siebzehn gesagt habe! Das ist acht Jahre her und damals wusste ich noch nicht einmal, was ich überhaupt nach dem Schulabschluss machen will.“

Peter atmete schwer aus und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne des Sofas sinken. „Das ist also ein definitives Nein von dir? Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, diese Diskrepanz in unseren Zukunftsplänen auch nur ein Mal zur Sprache zu bringen?“

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest von allein einsehen, dass Kinder nicht in das Leben passen, dass wir uns aufbauen. Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich meine Karriere dafür aufgebe? Mit Kindern belastet zu sein ist das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann!“, stellte Kelly abfällig fest.

Peter sah sie an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte auf Bobs Frage am vergangenen Abend nicht antworten können, weil die Antwort darauf viel zu kompliziert war, um sie in Worte zu fassen. In der Schule war er Hals über Kopf in Kelly verliebt gewesen, ein Gefühl dass so heiß in seiner Brust gebrannt hatte, dass er sich regelmäßig vollkommen überwältigt davon gefühlt hatte. In den ersten beiden Studienjahren war das deutlich abgekühlt, aber da war noch immer eine Menge Liebe für Kelly in seinem Herzen; wenn auch vielleicht nicht mehr die Art Liebe, nach der Bob gefragt hatte.

Kellys Worte zogen ihm ein wenig den Boden unter den Füßen weg, auch wenn er nach dem Gespräch mit Justus mit dieser Reaktion von Kelly zumindest im Ansatz gerechnet hatte. Er hatte aber nicht mit der tiefsitzenden Abneigung gegenüber einem seiner Lebensträume gerechnet, mit der er sich konfrontiert sah. „Kinder bedeuten nicht das Aus für deine oder meine Karriere“, stellte er schließlich trocken fest. „Du hättest vor langer Zeit mit mir darüber reden sollen. Oder erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich einfach hinnehme, dass du entscheidest, welche meiner Lebensträume verwirklicht werden und welche nicht?“

„Du kannst ruhig ein Mal einen deiner Träume für mich aufgeben!“, erwiderte Kelly wütend.

„Das sollte aber zumindest meine Entscheidung sein und nicht einfach für mich entschieden werden, denkst du nicht auch?“, fragte Peter gereizt. „Abgesehen davon, willst du mir vorwerfen, ich hätte von dir verlangt, irgendwelche Zukunftspläne für mich aufzugeben?“

„Ich hatte ein Angebot für New York nach dem Studium. Stattdessen bin ich hier her gekommen, weil du hier mit dem Team fest sitzt!“, fuhr Kelly ihn an.

Peter starrte sie mit offenen Mund an. „Und was habe ich persönlich mit dieser Entscheidung zu tun gehabt? Wir hatten etwas über ein Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander gehabt, als du entschieden hast, hier her zurück zu kommen!“

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich eine unglaublich große Chance für dich habe sausen lassen!“, erwiderte Kelly aufgebracht.

Peter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das kannst du mir wohl kaum vorwerfen. Als du nach LA zurückgekommen bist, da hatte ich seit Wochen nicht mehr an dich gedacht. Ich hätte dich zu dieser Zeit bestimmt nicht gebeten, irgendetwas für mich aufzugeben. - Wann hattest du vor, mir zu sagen, dass du keine Kinder willst?“

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Es ist mein Körper und meine Entscheidung!“, sagte Kelly abweisend. „Ich müsste dieses Balg monatelang mit mir herum tragen und alle möglichen Einschränkungen in Kauf nehmen.“

„Ja, okay, dagegen kann ich kaum etwas sagen“, stimmte Peter ihr zur. „Aber es ist meine Entscheidung, ob ich meinen Traum einer Familie für dich aufgeben will. Oder ob ich nach jemandem suchen will, mit dem ich diesen Traum verwirklichen kann.“

„Du spinnst doch, Peter. Wo hätte denn in deinem Leben ein Kind platz?“, fragte Kelly spöttisch. „Was hättest du denn von einem Kind, dass du nie siehst? Was hätte ein Kind von dir, dass dich nie sieht?“

„Heißt ja nicht, dass ich keinen Platz schaffen kann.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das spielt doch im Moment auch gar keine Rolle. Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein Problem ist, dass wir ausdiskutieren sollten, bevor wir heiraten?“

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sonst hätte ich ja wohl mit dir darüber gesprochen. Früher oder später wirst du einsehen, dass diese fixe Idee absoluter Unsinn ist!“

Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was immer noch nicht deine Entscheidung ist. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, diese Entscheidung für mich treffen zu können?“

Kelly lachte. „Was für eine Entscheidung? Du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten, Peter!“

„Was versprichst du dir von der Ehe mit mir?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Was?“ Kelly sah ihn verdattert an.

„Warum willst du mich heiraten?“, fragte Peter ernst.

„Es ist Zeit, denkst du nicht auch? Wir sind seit elf Jahren zusammen!“, antwortete Kelly.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keinen Ehering an meinem Finger, nur weil wir seit – und lass uns die Unterbrechungen ruhig einberechnen – neuneinhalb Jahren zusammen sind. Ich war mit unsere Beziehung, so wie sie war, nicht unzufrieden.“

„Und wer hat dir das gestern eingeredet? Justus oder Bob?“, fragte Kelly giftig.

Peter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was haben denn jetzt meine Freunde damit zu tun?“

„Alles!“, rief Kelly. „Bob hat ein Problem damit, seine Gefühl für dich in den Griff zu bekommen, und was Justus Problem mit mir ist, habe ich noch nie verstanden.“

„Sein Problem ist offensichtlich die Art, wie du mich behandelst. Und nach dem Gespräch, das wir hier gerade geführt haben, fange ich an, ihn zu verstehen“, stellte Peter fest. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie respektlos und herablassend du dich in den letzten paar Minuten mir gegenüber verhalten hast?“

„Oh, komm schon, Peter. Sei nicht kindisch!“, erwiderte Kelly kopfschüttelnd. „Und interessant, wie du nicht ein Wort über Bob verlierst.“

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, hat Jeffrey die Gespräche angestoßen, die ich gestern Abend geführt habe.“ Er wollte sie damit gezielt provozieren, aber auch von Bob ablenken. Das letzte, was er wollte, war ihr eine Gelegenheit zu geben, ihr Gift gegen Bob zu versprühen. Schon allein, weil er sich sicher war, das nicht so ruhig aufnehmen zu können. Und er war tatsächlich gespannt auf ihre Reaktion darauf.

„Dass du mit dem überhaupt noch befreundet bist!“, sagte Kelly abfällig. „Es gibt Freundschaften, sie sollte man nach der Schule wirklich zurück lassen.“

Peter fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, ein wenig enttäuscht von ihrer Reaktion. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne dich überhaupt gar nicht mehr. Wann bist so herablassend geworden? Und warum habe ich das nicht mitbekommen?“

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden, im Gegensatz zu anderen“, stellte Kelly fest.

„Wir haben ein massives Problem, Kelly“, sagte Peter erschöpft.

„Wir wollen in sechs Tagen heiraten“, erwiderte Kelly aufgebracht.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Weißt du, warum ich dir den Antrag gemacht habe?“

„Weil es verdammt noch mal Zeit wurde?“

„Weil du es mir zur Bedingung gemacht hast, dass wir verheiratet sind, bevor du über Kinder reden willst. Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass du nie auch nur vorhattest, Kinder überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen.“ Peter sah sie ernst an. „Siehst du den Widerspruch darin?“

„Kannst du nicht endlich aufhören mit diesem verdammten Thema?“ Kelly warf wütend die Hände in die Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist.“

„Ich fühle mich von dir hintergangen, das ist das Problem!“, rief Peter. „Du hast mich bewusst getäuscht, damit ich dich heirate. Und ich habe nicht die Spur einer Ahnung, warum! Außer Justus Verdacht darüber.“

„Ach, und was hat Justus dazu zu sagen?“, fragte Kelly spöttisch.

„Dass du mehr an meiner Karriere interessiert bist, als an mir persönlich“, antwortete Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Ob nun wegen dem Geld, oder dem sozialen Status oder dem Rampenlicht, dass du unweigerlich mit abbekommen würdest.“

„Das ist doch lächerlich“, wies Kelly ihn kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Peter atmete tief durch. „Nein. Ich meine, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich Justus zustimmen will. Aber zumindest ist es kein ehrliches und gemeinsames Leben, das du mit mir planst. Welche Entscheidungen willst du noch für mich treffen, ohne mich auch nur darüber zu informieren?“

„Willst du wirklich all unsere Pläne wegen dieser Kleinigkeit in Frage stellen?“, wollte Kelly herablassend wissen.

„Für mich ist es keine Kleinigkeit. Für mich ist das der Hauptgrund, warum ich dich heiraten wollte!“, erwiderte Peter aufgebracht.

Kelly starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Meinst du das ernst? Du willst die Hochzeit platzen lassen?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, an ihr festzuhalten.“

„Das ist doch Irrsinn!“, rief Kelly. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für uns beide für eine Blamage sein wird?“

Peter sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, dann ist das nur ein weiterer Grund, die ganze Sache abzublasen.“ Er hatte mit verletzten Gefühle gerechnet, bei ihm aber auch bei Kelly. Und es war verstörend zu sehen, dass sie emotional vollkommen anders reagierte, als er erwartet hatte.

„Oh, als ob für dich unsere Beziehung die große Liebe wäre!“, erwiderte Kelly abfällig.

„Das war es mal“, sagte Peter ruhig. „Und ja, meine Gefühle für dich sind nicht mehr das, was sie mal auf der Highschool waren, aber das kann man nach so vielen Jahren wohl auch kaum erwarten. Dieses Gespräch hier tut scheiße weh und du redest darüber, dass wir uns blamieren würden!“ Peter schnaubte und sprang auf, unfähig noch länger still sitzen zu bleiben. „Vor wem denn überhaupt?“

„Du stehst in der Öffentlichkeit, Peter. Du bist ein bekannter Sportler. Die Medien werden sich das Maul darüber zerreißen, wenn du die Hochzeit so kurzfristig absagst“, sagte Kelly aufgebracht.

„Na und?“ Peter hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Ich mach das wegen dem Sport, nicht dem Ruhm. Und das weißt du ganz genau.“ Für ihn war es im Studium immer ein Scherz gewesen, wenn sein Freunde gesagt hatten, er würde irgendwann in der NBA spielen. Er hatte an der Uni Sport gemacht, um seinen Eltern nicht auf der Tasche liegen zu müssen; das Sportstipendium hatte ihn durch den Bachelor gebracht und hätte ihn auch durch den Master gebracht, wenn nicht das Angebot der Lakers gekommen wäre.

„Aber die Fans interessiert, was die Medien über dich sagen. Was glaubst du, was für Gerüchte aufkommen werden, wenn du die Hochzeit absagst?“ Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es einige Dinge, die ans Licht kommen könnten, die dich deinen Platz im Team kosten können!“

Peter lachte spöttisch. „Was denn bitte? Und selbst wenn, ich bin darauf vorbereitet, mein Geld irgendwann mit etwas anderem als dem Sport zu verdienen!“

Kelly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jeffrey. Ihr beide ward nicht sehr diskret.“

„Ich wäre nicht der erste nicht-heterosexuelle Spieler der NBA, Kelly. Mir ist egal, was die Leute über mich sagen. Mir ist egal, wenn die ganze Welt erfährt, dass ich bi bin. Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich auf dem Platz tue.“ Peter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was soll diese Anspielung auf Jeffrey überhaupt? Das ist Jahre her.“

„Du hast mich mit ihm betrogen!“, stellte Kelly aufgebracht fest.

„Was?“ Peter lachte. „Gott, Kelly, du bist ja vollkommen verrückt. Du hattest dich von mir getrennt. Ich habe dich nie betrogen. Ich hätte dich nie betrogen! Aber je länger dieses Gespräch dauert, desto klarer wird mir, dass es das richtige ist, das ganze abzusagen.“

Kelly ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das kannst du nicht tun!“

„Ich werde es tun“, stellte Peter fest. „Und ich bin erstaunlich erleichtert darüber.


	3. Moonlight - Mondlicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Peter sich von Kelly getrennt hat, sieht Bob sich selbst mit einigen Dingen konfrontiert, die er für lange Zeit ignoriert hat. Ein Jahr nach der abgesagten Hochzeit kommt es zwischen Peter und Bob zu einer lang überfälligen Aussparche.

Bob pfefferte sein Handy verärgert ans andere Ende des Sofas. Die sozialen Netzwerke überschlugen sich mit Diskussion über Peters abgesagte Hochzeit und Bob ärgerte sich über fast jedes einzelne Kommentar, selbst solche die oberflächlich betrachtet Peter ihren Zuspruch gaben. Letztendlich wollten all diese Personen doch nur einen Teil des Rampenlichts abhaben und alle anderen, die Kellys Behauptungen über den Grund der abrupten Trennung glaubten, mischten sich in Dinge ein, von denen sie absolut keine Ahnung hatten.

„Hey, was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“ Sein Freund Kyle griff nach Bobs Handy und legte es auf dem Tisch ab, ehe er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Peter hat seine Hochzeit abgesagt, zu Recht wie ich finde, und ich bin einfach nur verärgert über den ganzen Mist, den das auslöst.“ Bob verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sich aber bereitwillig von seinem Freund in eine Umarmung ziehen.

„Scheint das Wochenende zu sein, an dem alle Peters ihre Hochzeit absagen. Ich hab erst vor ein paar Minuten gelesen, dass Peter Shaw von den Lakers sich von seiner Verlobten getrennt hat.“

Bob blinzelte überrumpelt, bevor er in prustendes Lachen ausbrach.

„Ich verstehe die Pointe nicht“, stellte Kyle verwirrt fest.

„Das…“ Bob versuchte tief Luft zu holen, um sich zu beruhigen. „Das ist der selbe Peter!“

Kyle starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was?“

„Mein bester Freund Peter, das ist der Peter Shaw, der für die Lakers spielt.“

Kyle klappte den Mund zu und blinzelte, aber er brauchte zwei lange Minuten, ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt!“ Der vielleicht nicht ganz gespielte Vorwurf in seiner Stimme trieb Bob fast in den nächsten Lachanfall.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich sage einem Typen, den ich bei einem Lakers Spiel kennen gelernt habe und der da in voller Fanmontour aufgetaucht ist, dass ich nur da bin um meinen besten Freund zu unterstützen, der unten auf dem Feld gerade den Sieg fürs Team gerettet hat?“ Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Und ich habe nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht seit dem.“

Dieser Tag lag knapp drei Monate zurück auch wenn Kyle ihm (trotz seiner in Bobs Augen übertriebenen Fan-Ausstattung) noch vor Beginn des Spiels ins Auge gefallen war und sie den größten Teil des Spieles damit verbracht hatten miteinander zu flirten, hatte Bob nicht erwartet, dass sich aus dem Date, dass er vorgeschlagen hatte, tatsächlich etwas Ernstes entwickeln würde. Drei Monate war länger als jede andere Beziehung, die er seit der High School gehabt hatte und er war noch immer häufig sehr überrumpelt davon, wie gut es dieses Mal zu laufen schien.

Kyle schnaubte. „Okay, ich muss zugegeben, ich hätte das unter diesen Umständen auch erst einmal für mich behalten.“

„Ich wollte ein Date mit dir, trotz deiner etwas fragwürdigen Aufmachung an dem Abend! Die Information, dass ich mit einem der Spieler befreundet bin, hätte dem nur im Weg gestanden. Und ich habe dir seit dem erzählt, dass Peter Sportler ist, und häufig erwähnt wann er Training hat, und dass es schwer war den richtigen Zeitpunkt für die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen zu finden, so dass er nicht zu viele Spiele verpasst, weil Kelly - deren Namen ich auch erwähnt habe! - nicht bis zum Ende der Saison warten wollte! Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich seinen Nachnamen mehr als ein Mal erwähnt habe. Du hast nur aus irgendeinem Grund offenbar nicht den richtigen Schluss gezogen.“

„Offensichtlich.“ Kyle hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Recht! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das übersehen habe!“

„Und ich dachte, du wüsstest es längst und hättest dankbarer Weise entschlossen dich mit deiner Begeisterung zurück zu halten und geduldig zu warten, bis ich dich meinen Freunden und damit automatisch auch Peter vorstelle.“

Kyle räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen. „Ich verspreche, dass ich weder dich noch Peter mit meinem - Fan-Dasein belästigen werden.“

Bob schnaubte belustigt. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn du Peter gegenüber stehst und nicht in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrichst!“

„Aber jetzt kann ich zumindest verstehen, warum du versucht dein Handy zu zerschmettern.“

„Wenn das mein Ziel gewesen wäre, hätte ich es gegen die Wand geschleudert, nicht auf die Couch. Ich werde meinen Ärger über Kelly ganz bestimmt nicht an meinem Handy auslassen!“

„Also, so wütend wie du bist, nehme ich an es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit, dass Peter sie sitzen gelassen hat, weil er sie schon die ganze Zeit mit seinem angeblich nur besten Freund betrogen hat, wie sie es behauptet hat?“, fragte Kyle.

Bob schnaubte. „Besagter bester Freund wäre ich. Das sollte deine Frage bereits beantworten!“

„Was ist tatsächlich passiert?“, fragte Kyle.

Bob zögerte einen Moment, denn er war sich sicher, dass sein Gespräch mit Peter am vorletzten Abend während dem Junggesellenabschied eine Menge mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun hatte, aber er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken.

„Es hat sich gestern herausgestellt, dass Kelly ihn seit Jahren über ihre Familienwünsche belogen hat. Peter ist … schon sehr lange sehr fokussiert darauf, seine eigene Familie zu gründen, seine eigenen Kinder zu haben. Und er dachte, Kelly wäre mit ihm einer Meinung, dass sie anfangen an der Kinderplanung zu arbeiten, sobald sie verheiratet sind. Aber offensichtlich hatte Kelly nie vor auch nur über Kinder nachzudenken.“

„Autsch.“ Kyle verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist hart.“

„Und sie wollte ihm diese Entscheidung einfach unterschieben. Hat offensichtlich gedacht, er würde den Gedanken schon irgendwann von allein aufgeben“, fuhr Bob fort. „Und jetzt zieht sie diesen Mist ab, ihn in den sozialen Medien durch den Dreck zu ziehen, obwohl sie diejenige ist, die ihn hintergangen hat!“

Kyle seufzte. „Die Wut einer Frau. Ich weiß, warum ich schon immer einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht habe. Aber dein Freund scheint die Unterstützung seiner Mannschaft zu haben. Und offensichtlich seiner Freunde. Ich denke, diese Situation wird Kelly im Nachhinein sehr viel mehr schaden, als Peter.“

Bob schnaubte. „Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht! Als ob es Peter nicht schlecht genug damit geht, eine Woche bevor sich einer seiner größten Lebensträume erfüllen sollte, so den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen zu bekommen! Anstatt sich wenigstens ein bisschen anständig zu verhalten, muss sie die privaten Angelegenheiten zwischen den beiden so durch den Dreck und in die Öffentlichkeit ziehen! Warum?“

Kyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was willst du tun?“

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Bob niedergeschlagen. „Peter hat sich bei seinem Großvater verkrochen, weil seine Eltern auch nicht sehr begeistert von der Trennung sind. Und ich will seinem Großvater nicht auf die Nerven fallen, sonst wäre ich vermutlich schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.“

„Wie kommt Kelly auf die Idee, dass Peter mit dir eine Affäre hätte?“, fragte Kyle und Bob entging nicht der etwas zögernde Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, mir irgendjemand anderem über sein Wochenende mit Peter zu sprechen, zumal er gar nicht sicher wusste, ob das tatsächlich der Grund für Kellys Vorwürfe war. Soweit er wusste, sollte darüber gar nicht Bescheid wissen.

„Peter ist bi und wir haben irgendwann in der High School angefangen, ständig mit einander zu flirten, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Und da ist ein anderer Freund von uns mit dem Peter eine Art Affäre hatte, während er und Kelly auf der High School getrennt waren. Sie weiß davon und vielleicht ist sie einfach immer noch sauer darüber.“

„Und das ist alles?“

Bob setzte sich auf und brachte damit genug Abstand zwischen sie, um Kyle mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachten zu können. „Weder Peter noch ich sind der Typ Mann, der eine Affäre haben würde. Peter war Kelly immer treu, während sie zusammen waren. Sie kann ihm nicht vorwerfen, was er getan hat während sie getrennt waren!“

Kyle biss sich auf Lippe, aber er schien noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden. „Okay. - Denkst du sie wird deinen Namen da irgendwann mit ins Spiel bringen?“

Bob schnaubte. „Justus hat ihr schon geschrieben, das sie sehr genau mit ihren Behauptungen aufpassen soll, wenn sie sich keine Klage kassieren will. Mag nicht sein Fachgebiet sein, aber er würde mir schon jemanden empfehlen können, der mir mit einer Klage wegen über Nachrede und Rufschädigung hilft. Das droht ihr bereits von den Anwälten der Lakers. Verletzte Gefühle hin oder her, das ist einfach nicht…“ Er brach kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Also, wenn du nicht zu deinem Freund fährst um ihm eine moralische Stütze zu sein, dann sollten wir etwas finden, was dich ablenkt“, schlug Kyle vor.

Bob seufzte tief und lächelte dankbar. „Das wäre vielleicht nicht so schlecht.“

  
  


  
  


Am Tag nachdem die Hochzeit hätte statt finden sollen, begann für Bob eine vierwöchige Exkursion für die Redaktion. Es war von langer Hand geplant gewesen, und tatsächlich hätte die ganze Reise schon früher beginnen sollen, aber Bob hatte darauf bestanden bei der Hochzeit seines besten Freundes dabei zu sein, also waren die Pläne angepasst worden. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache konnte Bob es sich nicht leisten, das ganze jetzt plötzlich abzusagen, so gern er auch zu Hause geblieben wäre um Peter zur Seite zu stehen.

Peters abgesagte Hochzeit hatte dank Kellys wütendem Ausbruch über die sozialen Medien viel mehr Medieninteresse geweckt, als es für solche Ereignisse unter Sportlern üblich war. Peter hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ein Interview darüber zu geben und er hatte sich dabei große Mühe geben, Kelly nicht zu sehr ins schlechte Licht zu rücken und gleichzeitig ihre Anschuldigungen gegen ihn zu entkräften. Jeder der Peter auch nur ein wenige kannte, hatte sehen können, wie sehr ihn das ganze mitnahm und nach dem Interview hatte sich die öffentliche Meinung tatsächlich schnell gegen Kelly gewendet, auch weil sie aus dem gemeinsamen Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis kaum Unterstützung erfuhr.

Bob verließ LA nur schweren Herzen und nachdem er sich von Justus gut ein Dutzend Mal hatte versicher lassen, dass dieser sich um Peter kümmern würde. Während der vier Wochen, die Bob unterwegs war, telefonierte er fast täglich mit Peter, selbst dann wenn er nur zwei oder drei Minuten Zeit dafür fand. Er war erleichtert, als er sehr langsam wieder etwas Leben und Freude in die Stimme seines Freundes zurückkehren hörte.

Bob selbst aber vergaß zwischen seiner Arbeit, die ihm trotz der Ablenkung viel Spaß machte und sehr vereinnahmte, und den regelmäßigen Telefonaten mit Peter, seinen Freund Kyle fast vollkommen. Am Ende der vier Wochen hatte er gerade einmal drei Mal mit Kyle telefoniert und rückblickend betrachtet war er wenig überrascht davon, dass Kyle daraus die logische Konsequenz zog und ihre Beziehung, die noch immer in den Anfängen gesteckt hatte, beendete.

Bob nahm diese Trennung nicht so sehr mit, wie er erwartet hatte und das war das erste was ihn daran Inne halten ließ. Es war ein langes und sehr eingehendes Gespräch mit Justus, das ihn zu der Erkenntnis brachte, dass der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit nach einer festeren Beziehung gesucht hatte, kein Zufall gewesen war. Und dass es ebenfalls kein Zufall war, dass er das Interesse an einer langfristigen Beziehung so abrupt wieder verloren hatte.

Anstatt sich dieser Erkenntnis aber zu stellen, schob er sie so weit von sich, wie nur möglich. Selbst wenn Justus Recht hatte und Peters voranschreitende Hochzeitspläne ihn dazu getrieben hatten, sich in eine Beziehung zu flüchten, hieß das nicht das sich irgendetwas von dem geändert hatte, was Peter und ihn vor vier Jahren davon überzeugt hatte, ihre Freundschaft nicht für eine Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Was brachte es, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich in Peter verliebt war, wenn sie beide Leben führten, die es ihnen kaum ermöglichten einander auch nur ein paar Mal im Jahr zu sehen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Peter diese Gefühle noch lange nicht erwidern musste, nur weil er in deutlich angetrunkenem Zustand einige Kommentare darüber gemacht hatte, Sex mit Bob haben zu wollen.

Das folgende Jahr bewies nur, wie gerechtfertigt ihre Sorgen darum waren und das für alles andere als eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen kein Platz war, egal was Bob und vielleicht ja sogar auch Peter sich darüber wünschten.

Zwischen Bobs Reisen in alle möglichen abgelegenen Ecken der Welt und Peters Traingslagern und Spielen außerhalb von LA waren sie so gut wie nie zur selben Zeit in LA. Meistens waren es nur zwei oder drei Tage zwischen der Heimkehr des einen und der Abreise des anderen, die sie zur selben Zeit in der Stadt waren und auch wenn sie es jedes Mal schafften sich in dieser Zeit zu treffen, fühlte es sich trotzdem so an, als würden sie sich im Grunde gar nicht sehen.

Dennoch hielten sie die täglichen Telefonate aufrecht, die sie während dieser ersten Reise von Bob nach der geplatzten Hochzeit begonnen hatten und Bob spürte sehr deutlich, wie die Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund immer mehr stieg. Er vermisste Peter mit einer Intensität, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte und mit der Zeit begannen sie, auch über diese Art Gefühle in ihren Telefonaten zu sprechen. Bob fühlte sich, als würden sie sehr langsam zu dem Zustand zurückkehren, in dem sie sich während und nach dem gemeinsamen Wochenende befunden hatten, als es absolut nichts gegeben hatte, über dass sie nicht miteinander hatten reden können.

‚ _Glaubst du wirklich, dass es noch irgendetwas zwischen uns gibt, das in irgendeiner Weise unangebracht sein könnte?‘_

Dieser Satz von Peter hatte sich so fest in Bobs Gedanken gebrannt wie kaum etwas anderes von diesem Wochenende und es hatte lange der Wahrheit zwischen ihnen entsprochen. Erst Monate nach Kellys Rückkehr in Peters Leben hatte sich daran wieder etwas geändert und Bob hatte zumindest sich selbst vor langer Zeit eingestanden, dass er sie dafür ein klein wenig hasste. Auch wenn sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass der Sex zwischen ihnen eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde, hatte Bob die Veränderungen, die dieses Wochenende mit sich gebracht hatte, sehr genossen.

Es war vierzehn Monate nach der geplatzten Hochzeit, als Bob mit dem Wissen nach Hause kam, dass ihn zwei Wochen erwarteten, in denen sowohl er als auch Peter nicht nur in LA waren sondern sie auch beide frei hatten. Er war seltsam aufgeregt auf diesem Heimflug und egal wie sehr er versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, drehten seine Gedanken sich doch nur darum, dass er die kommenden zwei Wochen mit Peter verbringen wollte. Aber er schreckte noch immer vor dem Gedanken zurück, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr als Freunde sein könnten, obwohl er sich deutlich darüber bewusst war, wie viel sich in den letzten Monaten wieder zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Peter wartete auf ihn bei den Gepäckbändern am Flughafen und für einen Moment stockte Bob der Atem als er seinen Freund sah. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und die Passagiere seines Fluges waren die einzigen, die auf ihr Gepäck warteten, weswegen es in der Ankunftshalle ungewohnt leer war. Peter stand neben einem der vielen leeren Gepäckbändern, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Bob seit nunmehr fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Sie begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung und es fiel Bob unendlich schwer, diese wieder zu lösen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als würden sie auf eine Katastrophe zusteuern, während sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen auf Bobs Gepäck warteten und dann zu Peters Wagen liefen. Und weder Peter noch er erwähnten, dass sie dabei sehr viel näher nebeneinander liefen, als es vielleicht angebracht war für zwei Freunde. Mehr als ein Mal hielt Bob sich davon ab, seine Finger mit denen von Peter zu verschränken und er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum er sich davon abhielt.

Als Peter seinen Wagen vom Parkplatz des Flughafens steuerte, sagte er: „Ich kann nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut habe, dass wir endlich einmal für mehr als nur ein paar Tage zeitgleich in der Stadt sind!“

Bob lachte leise. „Ich weiß genau was du meinst. Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr darauf gefreut, wieder nach Hause zu kommen.“

„Ich habe frei und ich habe noch keine Pläne mit irgendwem gemacht“, fuhr Peter fort. „Ich … wollte damit auf dich warten.“

Bob holte tief Luft, aber er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sie verfielen in Schweigen aber trotz der deutlich spürbaren Spannung zwischen ihnen war es nicht unangenehm. Bob schloss die Augen und versuchte irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, ohne damit Erfolg zu haben. Er wurde erst aus diesen Bemühungen gerissen, als Peters Hand sich plötzlich um seine schloss, ohne dass sein Freund irgendetwas dazu sagte.

„Fahr da vorn auf den Parkplatz und lass uns zum Strand runter gehen“, sagte Bob wenige Minuten später.

Sie mussten dringend miteinander über das sprechen was gerade zwischen ihnen geschah, was vielleicht bereits seit einem Jahr zwischen ihnen geschah, aber diese Unterhaltung würden sie ganz bestimmt nicht im Auto führen und Bob sah nicht, wie er sich noch gedulden sollte, bis sie bei seiner Wohnung angelangt waren.

„Ein Spaziergang im Mondlicht am Strand?“, fragte Peter grinsend, folgte Bobs Aufforderung aber ohne zu zögern.

Bob entließ Peters Hand nur sehr widerstrebend, als dieser beide Hände brauchte um den Wagen zu parken und nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie nebeneinander standen und ihre Finger sich wieder miteinander verschränkten. Sie liefen schweigend die flache Treppe vom Parkplatz zum Strand hinunter und blieben erst kurz vor der Wasserlinie stehen. Vollmond war erst zwei Tage her und es war eine sternenklare Nacht, so dass das Meer und der Strand hell erleuchtet waren.

Bob drehte sich zu Peter und spürte sein Herz so aufgeregt in seiner Brust schlagen, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. „Es hat sich nicht wirklich etwas daran geändert, worüber wir vor fünf Jahren gesprochen haben.“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wir sind älter geworden, haben beide die ein oder andere neue Erfahrung gemacht. In ein paar Dingen vielleicht unsere Meinung geändert.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „In welchen Dingen zum Beispiel?“

Peter fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Darüber wie wir uns eine Beziehung vorstellen, vielleicht? Ich … Justus hat vor einem Jahr etwas zu mir gesagt, was mich nicht los gelassen hat und woran ich nach jedem einzelnen unserer Telefonate im letzten Jahr denken musste. Weil er vermutlich Recht hat, mit dem was er gesagt hat.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Du warst damals der festen Überzeugung, dass du dir eine Fernbeziehung nicht noch einmal vorstellen kannst.“

Das war für Bob von Anfang an an diesem Wochenende das Zeichen gewesen, dass diese paar Tage mit Peter die Ausnahme bleiben würden, und der Anlass dafür, dass er ohne wirklich eine bewusste Entscheidung darüber zu treffen nach weiteren Gründen gesucht hatte, die gegen eine Beziehung sprachen. Denn seine Karriere Pläne waren damals schon so entschieden gewesen, wie die von Peter und der Verlauf des letzten Jahres war bei weitem keine Überraschung oder Ausnahme.

Peter schnaubte. „Ich habe sehr schmerzhaft gelernt, dass ich in keinem Aspekt, der Beziehungen betrifft, meinen Maßstab an Kelly legen sollte. - Ich habe im letzten Jahre mit dir mehr als doppelt so viel Kontakt gehabt wie in den zwei Jahren Fernbeziehung mit Kelly.“

„Ja, ich wäre sehr dankbar nicht mit ihr verglichen zu werden! Aber wenigstens hat sie endlich Ruhe gegeben. Ich bin nur dankbar, dass du das PR-Team deiner Mannschaft an deiner Seite hattest um das meiste davon zu abzufangen.“

Peter grinste schief. „Ich auch. Und ich habe das ganze Team mehr als ein Mal auf Drinks eingeladen als Dank. - Wie auch immer, ich habe eine Menge über meine Meinung zu Fernbeziehungen und Beziehungen im allgemeinen nachgedacht. In Bezug auf dich und mich vor allen Dingen. Weil … so sehr wir daran fest halten nur Freunde zu sein, das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Und ich…“

Bob machte einen halben Schritt auf Peter zu, als der mit einem Schulterzucken abbrach. „Ich denke wir sind auf einer Wellenlänge, was unsere Gefühle betrifft.“ Er seufzte schwer. „Warum war das hier so einfach an unserem Wochenende und jetzt bekommen wir kaum einen vernünftigen Satz heraus?“

„Vermutlich weil wir damals beide wussten, dass es nur für ein paar Tage sein würde. Ein wahr gewordener Traum bevor wir ins richtige Leben zurück kehren würden“, murmelte Peter. „Und jetzt … geht es darum diesen Traum zu unserem wirklich Leben zu machen.“

„Und willst du das wirklich?“, fragte Bob zögernd. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir uns in den letzten zwölf Monaten nicht nur durch unsere ständigen Telefonate gegenseitig hoch geschaukelt haben und vielleicht nur einer Illusion hinter her rennen?“

Peter hob die freie Hand und legte sie gegen Bobs Wange. „Ich liebe dich. Ich wollte das vor fünf Jahren nicht wahr haben und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich es davor schon geleugnet habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.“

„Ich war nicht viel besser“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Ich meine … ich habe nicht einmal die Ausrede, dass ich vor mir selbst geleugnet hätte, nicht die ganze Zeit schon in dich verliebt zu sein. Diesen Versuch habe ich nie auch nur gestartet. Ich habe nur einfach hingenommen, dass … die Ziele die wir im Leben verfolgen sich nicht so recht in Einklang bringen lassen.“

„Und bist du immer noch dieser Meinung?“, fragte Peter leise.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich habe in den letzten paar Monaten viel darüber nachgedacht, wie wir diese offensichtliche Probleme lösen könnten. Und … ehrlich gesagt habe ich sogar das Gefühl, dass wir das zum größten Teil schon getan habe, ohne auch nur darüber gesprochen zu haben. Ich will, wenn ich nach Hause komme, zu dir nach Hause kommen. Nicht als einer meiner besten Freunde, sondern als der Mann, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringe. Und in den letzten paar Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, war es jedes Mal eine Überwindung unsere Telefonate nicht damit zu beenden, dass ich dir versichere, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“

Statt einer Antwort lehnte Peter sich vor und küsste ihn. Bob lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihn und schlang seine Arme um Peter. Wo immer dieses Gespräch sie noch hin führen würde, es stand vollkommen außer Frage, dass er nicht noch ein Mal in der Lage sein würde einen Rückzieher zu machen, wie sie es vor fünf Jahren getan hatten. Er hatte mehr als ein Mal bereut, dass er nicht für eine Beziehung mit Peter gekämpft hatte, schon vor der geplatzten Hochzeit, und er würde aus diesem Fehler lernen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, murmelte Peter und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Bob.

„Ich dich auch. Obwohl wir fast jeden Tag miteinander gesprochen haben.“

„Ich war halb darauf vorbereitet die nächsten zwei Wochen damit zu verbringen, dich überhaupt erst einmal davon überzeugen zu müssen, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist“, gestand Peter leise ein.

Bob schnaubte. „Ich verbringe meine freie Zeit mit dir lieber damit, sie zu genießen. Obwohl es noch eine ganze Reihe Dinge gibt, über die wir uns einig werden müssen, damit dass hier wirklich funktioniert.“ Er seufzte tief. „Und es gibt eine Sache, die mir am meisten Sorgen bereitet.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Welche?“

„Du hast dich von Kelly getrennt, weil sie keine Kinder wollte“, begann Bob zögernd.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn: „Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt, weil sie mir diese Entscheidung keine Kinder zu bekommen unterjubeln wollte, anstatt mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Sie wusste, dass ich Kinder haben möchte und hat über Jahre hinweg darüber geschwiegen, dass sie diesen Wunsch ganz und gar nicht teilt und hatte geplant mir ihre Entscheidung einfach aufzuzwingen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon davor, nach unserem Gespräch darüber, angefangen zu zweifeln ob die Hochzeit eine gute Idee ist. Dieser ganze Streit um Kinder hat es nur einfacher gemacht, diese Entscheidung tatsächlich zu treffen.“

„Okay.“ Bob schluckte schwer. „Ändert nichts an deinem Kinderwunsch.“

„Es gibt Adoptionen und Leihmütter. - Willst du gar keine Kinder?“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir je darüber gesprochen hast, weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung.“

„Mein Lebensstil ist nicht unbedingt für Kinder geeignet“, gab Bob zu bedenken. „Und wir zusammen … damit wir überhaupt über Kinder nachdenken könnten, müsste wenigstens einer von uns immer hier in LA sein. Wie gut das im schlechtesten Fall funktioniert, haben uns die letzten vierzehn Monate ja gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen.“

„Ich plane nicht, ewig Basketball zu spielen“, erwiderte Peter. „Noch einmal fünf Jahre vielleicht, oder auch sechs. Aber auf jeden Fall nicht viel länger. Dann sind wir immer noch nicht einmal Mitte dreißig. Da bleibt danach genug Zeit, um eine Familie zu gründen. Falls du das willst. Aber … ich wäre auch bereit … du bist mir wichtiger als hypothetische Kinder. Es gibt gerade in einer Stadt wie LA genug Möglichkeiten mit Kindern zu arbeiten und Kinder zu unterstützen.“

„Ich mag die Idee mit dir eine Familie zu gründen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich in fünf oder sechs Jahren des ständigen Reisens ja auch überdrüssig.“

Peter lachte leise. „Okay, dann lass uns diese Diskussion auf einen Zeitpunkt verschieben, wenn es wirklich relevant wird. Ich würde die Zeit jetzt sowieso viel lieber dazu nutzen zu feiern, dass wir zwei lange Wochen gemeinsam verbringen können.“

„Irgendwelche Einwände dagegen, wenn ich mich für diese zwei Wochen bei dir einquartiere?“, fragte Bob grinsend.

„Ich hätte dagegen protestiert, wenn du irgendeinen anderen Vorschlage gemacht hättest!“

„Dann lass uns nach Hause fahren“, murmelte Bob und zog Peter in einen weiteren Kuss.

Sie hatten längst nicht über alle Probleme gesprochen, die noch vor ihnen lagen, aber das war für den Moment egal. Bob war sich sicher, dass sie Lösungen dafür finden würden. Dieses Mal würde Bob sich von nichts abhalten lassen um aus ihrem Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

  
  



End file.
